Aimesmoi
by karine.snake
Summary: Au cours d'un examen de potion, un accident arrive et fait qu'Hermione ne se rappelle de rien. Hermione, s'attache tout de suite à Malefoy et doit passer son été avec la famille Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec une fic de Hermione/Drago

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient... dommage... à part l'histoire qui suit

¤(pensée Drago)¤

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione était assise sur le sol de sa chambre, à feuilleter des livres de sorts, lorsque une voix retentit du bas des marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

-Hermione ! Le cours de potions va bientôt commencer ! Cria Ron Weasley.

À la phrase de Ron, Hermione se releva, prit son livre et le déposa dans son sac qui était déjà bien remplit de livres et de matériel. Elle rangea quelques affaires qui traînaient sur le lit dans sa mail.

-Vites Hermione ! S'impatienta Ron.

-Franchement Ron ! Peu importe si je me dépêches, tu ne seras pas plus aptes à partir pour de bon de cette école ! S'emporta Hermione.

En effet, c'était leur dernier jour d'école avant les vacances d'été. Pour Hermione s'était une journée de stress, car c'était le dernier examen auquel ils feraient face pour toute leur vie. L'examen de potion était le plus complexe à faire. Étant donné que c'était leur dernière année à l'école de Poudlard en tant qu'élèves, il était tout à fait normal pour Hermione de paniquer. Elle tenait absolument à sortir de cette école avec un diplôme plus qu'exceptionnel. Pendant le trajet, Hermione porta son attention sur Ron, qui avait passer tout le trajet à la regarder du coin de l'œil. Lorsque Ron vit qui fut repéré, il se mit à rougir aux éclats. En voyant la réaction de son ami, Hermione prit le temps de regarder Ron de la tête au pieds. Il avait de long cheveux en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu cyan débordant d'énergie. Il portait un anneau dans l'oreille et il avait le corps musclé. Les autres filles qui passaient devant lui avaient des cœurs qui leur sortirent des yeux. Mais pour Hermione, il n'était pas de son goût. Ce fut du même pour Harry, qui marchait depuis le début en grand silence total. Elle fit de même que pour Ron. Il avait les cheveux qui lui descendait un peu sur la nuque avec des mèches de cheveux qui revolait par-ci par-là. Harry, lui, n'avait pas tellement de muscles... il n'en avait presque pas du tout, mais cela lui allait plutôt bien, mais encore, pas assez à son goût. Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire avec des yeux d'un vert brumeux. Elle lui retourna le sourire et se mit à regarder en face d'elle à nouveau.

C'est là qu'elle le vit... l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard le plus arrogant qu'il soit. Le roi de l'école. Depuis sa troisième année, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre à la simple vu de sa personne. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur le front et sur le commencement de sa nuque. Il avait des yeux d'un gris métallique avec du bleu entourant les pupilles. Il avait les muscles parfait, pas trop et ni moins. À chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Une odeur si enivrante, mais qu'elle lui était inconnue. Il dégageait une telle aura de supériorité qu'elle sentit des frissons la parcourir à chaque fois. Sans faire trop attention où elle mettait les pieds, elle fonça tout droit dans un Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-ARG ! Regarde où tu mets les pieds, espèce de sang de bourbe ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ce qui fit élever les rires des autres Serpentards. Ron sentit ses oreilles bouillir et dû retenir son incroyable désir à aller massacrer le Serpentard, qui embêtait son amie.

-Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine, vient. Allons-nous installer, dit Hermione en prenant l'un des bras de Ron et Harry.

-Saleté de Serpentards, grogna Ron en s'installant sur une chaise à côté d'Hermione.

-Ou plutôt, Saleté de professeur de potions, chuchota Harry en voyant entrer le professeur Limdus.

En effet, le professeur Rogue disparut de l'école, après le meurtre de Dumbledore. Donc, la nouvelle directrice, Minerva, a dû engager un nouveau professeur pour le remplacer. Henry Limdus était un homme aussi froid que Severus Rogue, mais moins habile en se qui concernait l'art de la potion. Il avait la même silhouette sombre de Severus, mais seulement, il avait des cheveux extrêmement roux et des yeux dorés. Il excellait plus dans le maniement de la baguette que celle de la fabrication de potion. Minerva l'avait engagé seulement parce qu'il était le seul à avoir postulé pour le poste. Selon le trio, s'était l'enfer et il regrettait déjà leur ancien professeur de potion.

-Silence ! Taisez-vous ! C'est la dernière fois que je vois vos faces, alors que l'examen commence ! Cria-t-il.

Sur ses derniers mots, des feuilles de mise en situation et de multiples ingrédients apparurent sur chaque bureau de chaque élève.

-C'est à vous de voir si vous choisissez les bons ingrédients et si vous fessez les bons gestes pour votre potion ! Chacun de vous à une potion différente, cela évite les tricheries ! Je ne veux pas entendre personne parler, dit-il avec un regard menaçant vers Hermione et Neville, qui était assit sur l'autre côté d'Hermione. Commencez ! Qu'attendez-vous ? rajouta-t-il impatiemment.

Hermione regarda son épreuve et fut plus que soulagé de voir que c'était une potion qu'elle connaissait très bien. Ron et Harry furent également soulager, mais plus sur le stress de rater leur examen. Neville, qui tremblait en tenant sa feuille qui contenait le nom de sa potion, commença le processus avec des mains tremblantes et maladroites. Pendant qu'Hermione était totalement en mode concentration, elle ne vit pas Neville échapper un ingrédient très dangereux dans sa potion. En moins de dix secondes, une fumée noir recouvrit le plafond de la salle de classe. Avant que le professeur ne puisse intervenir, le chaudron explosa. Hermione qui était à côté de Neville reçu la plus grande vague de l'explosion et fut la seule, à part Neville, recouverte d'une vase visqueuse de la couleur violette. La fumée enveloppa le salle complètement pendant une bonne minute. Pendant ce lapse de temps, la vase qui recouvrit Hermione, s'évapora pour se faire aspirer dans les narines de la brunette.

-Evapora ! Hurla le professeur et la fumée disparut totalement.

-Hermione... Hermione ! Dit Ron en secouant la jeune Griffondor, qui avait la tête couché sur son bureau.

-Elle est morte Weaslette, Une sang de bourbe de moins sur la Terre et plus d'oxygène pour les sang pur, ricana Malefoy en s'avançant vers Hermione.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ce fut Malefoy qu'elle vit en premier. Elle le regarda intensément et ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu ne peux plus arrêter de regarder mon charme fou ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire arrogant.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Retourner à votre table et poursuivez vos examens. Vous tous également ! Si votre potion à été endommager, c'est à vous de la remettre dans le droit chemin, dit le professeur fou de rage.

Il dirigea son attention sur Neville et il se frotta le front en signe de désespérance.

-Monsieur Zabini, emporter monsieur Neville à l'infirmerie, il faut le désintoxiquer tout de suite avant que les effets de la potion ne soit incurable. Cela prendrait des mois avant qu'il soit redevenu à la normal, expliqua le professeur.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tête était le jeune homme au cheveux blond. Elle ne se rappelait de rien, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cette pièce.

La cloche sonna et Hermione n'avait pas terminer sa potion, car elle était resté immobile pendant tout le long. Ron et Harry se relevèrent et regardèrent Hermione étrangement.

-Ça va ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui...

-Très bien, moi et Harry on doit y allez, on va se préparer pour le départ du train, dit Ron en entraînant Harry en dehors du cours.

Hermione ne dit rien et ne bougea pas non plus, mais lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy sortir de la classe elle se releva et sortie en le suivant. Drago, avait constater qu'Hermione le suivait depuis un bon moment et il fut prit par une vague d'irritation. Il se retourna et regarda Hermione sévèrement.

-Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de me suivre Granger ? Questionna Malefoy.

-Hein ?

-Tes parents moldus ne t'on jamais dit que suivre quelqu'un était très impoli ? Demanda-t-il.

-Moldus ?

-Tu te moques de moi sang de bourbe ?

-Sang de bourbe ?

-Tu commences à m'énerver Granger ! s'énerva Drago en la fusillant du regard.

-Granger ? Es-ce mon nom ? Demanda celle-ci en le regardant avec un regard vider d'émotion.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'arrondir lorsque tout les évènements de la classe de potion lui revint en mémoire.

¤(Elle a peut-être été infecter par la potion...)¤

-Oui, c'est ton nom. Moi tu sais je suis qui ? Demanda-t-il.

-...Non... qui es-tu ?

Drago, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Si elle ne se rapellait pas de rien, alors il était trop tard, la potion faisait déjà effet et il n'y avait pas d'antidote... Seul le temps pouvait la guérir.

-Écoute Granger... suit les personnes qui portent les couleurs rouges et il vont te mener vers tes sauveurs, ne me suis plus, dit-il en repartant vers sa salle commune.

Hermione regarda le monde alentour d'elle et regarda certain Griffondor. Mais elle ne fit pas se qu'il lui avait dit et elle le suivit de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, elle lui agrippa sa robe de sorcier. Il se retourna et fut parcourut par un éclair de colère.

-Non mais tu es sourde ! Je t'ai dit de suivre les personnes avec du rouge sur leur vêtements, se n'était pas compliquer ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Je veux rester avec toi... es-ce mal ? Demanda Hermione en regardant ses pieds mal à l'aise.

-Suit moi Granger, dit-il en l'entraînant une fois de plus dans les donjons où se trouvait le cours de potion.

Il cogna sur la porte et fut accueillit par un regard doré agacer.

-Qu'es-ce que vous voulez monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que Granger est victime de la potion, dit Drago.

-Ah bon ? Es-ce vrai miss Granger ?

-C'est mon nom, dit-elle tout simplement avec un sourire, fier d'avoir répondu à une question en face du jeune homme blond.

-Je sais !..Bon voyons voir... qu'elle est ton prénom ? Demanda-t-il.

-...Sang de bourbe ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Malefoy, qui étouffa un petit rire.

-... Euh... non pas vraiment, non... Elle est vraiment victime de cette potion. C'est vous qui l'avez trouver monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda le professeur.

-Non, en fait, elle me suivait. Elle n'arrêtait plus de me suivre, expliqua-t-il.

-Elle s'est attaché à vous... sûrement dû à cause d'anciens sentiments cachés, dit le professeur.

-Impossible professeur, nous sommes ennemis depuis la première année d'école de sorcellerie, dit Malefoy.

-Qui sait... marmonna le professeur. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, il faut que vous garder miss Granger avec vous, pendant les vacances... Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérit, rajouta-t-il.

-Mais professeur !

-Pas de mais, elle est sur votre responsabilité, prenez soin de miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy ! Dit le professeur avec un regard sévère.

-...Cela ne va pas plaire à mon père... grogna-t-il.

-Je vais lui envoyer un hibou lui expliquant la situation. Et voilà une lettre pour expliquer à ses amis. Allez, le train part ce soir, allez vous préparer, dit le professeur en refermant la porte d'un geste sec.

Malefoy porta son regard vers Granger qui lui fit un sourire. Pour Malefoy, ce fut la première fois que Granger lui souriait de la sorte et cela lui fit une drôle de sensation.

-Viens, je vais aller préparer mes affaires, toi tu regarderas et tu attendras, dit-il en se remettant à marcher.

-Qu'elle est ton nom ? Demanda de nouveau Hermione.

-Malefoy, tu le sais déjà, marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais savoir... Ton prénom alors, dit-elle.

-Drago, dit-il simplement.

-Drago ?... Dit-elle en se mettant la main sur le cœur.

-Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? Demanda Drago, toujours en continuant d'avancer et en la regardant avec un air espérant.

-Non, mais... j'ai ressenti mon cœur faire un bond en entendant ton nom... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien Granger, s'en doute à cause de la haine que tu avais pour moi, dit-il.

-J'avais de la haine envers toi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh que si, dit-il.

-Je... je ne suis pas certaine... se dit-elle à voix très basse.

-Qu'as-tu dis ? Demanda Drago.

-Euh... je me demandais c'était quoi mon prénom... dit-elle.

-C'est Her...Her... Hermione, dit-il avec difficulté.

Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il devrait appeler Granger par son prénom, il y a un ans de cela, il l'aurait traiter de fou. Un Malefoy, dire le nom d'une sang de bourbe... la honte... Et maintenant elle devait aller vivre un été avec eux.

-Hermione...

-Allez viens Granger, je n'ai pas que cela à faire, dit Malefoy.

En direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, Malefoy remit la lettre d'explication à un jeune Griffondor, qui passait, et lui dit de le donner à Potter de la part de leur professeur de potion. Quand ils furent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago dit le mot de passe et ils rentrèrent.

-Drago ! Comment vas-tu mon chou ! s'exclama une jeune fille au cheveux noir en se jetant sur lui.

-Pansy...lâche...moi, dit Drago en essayant de se dégager de la Serpentarde.

Pansy ne lâcha pas prise et se tourna vers la brunette qui les regardait plus qu'étrangement.

-Que fais cette sang de bourbe dans notre dortoir ! s'exclama Pansy, rouge d'indignation.

-Elle est sous ma garde... Dégage Pansy, dit-il en réussissant de se déprendre de la jeune fille.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! je vais faire mes bagages et je dégages d'ici, dit-il. Suis-moi Granger, rajouta-t-il.

Pendant que Drago fit ses bagages, Hermione le regarda dans ses moindres gestes.

-...Drago...

-Malefoy ! coupa sec le Serpentard.

-Malefoy... que veut dire sang de bourbe ? Demanda Hermione en le regardant avec des yeux perdus.

-Euh... disons que, ce n'est pas vraiment un mot gentil.

-Un insulte ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourcil levé.

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela, c'est toi qui t'es attaché à la mauvaise personne, dit-il après de l'avoir regardé une minute.

-...

En le regardant mettre sa cap de velours noir très aristocratique et très luxueuse, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation dans son ventre et de rougir lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se retourna et Hermione ne fut pas du tout gêner de laisser paraître ses joues rouges.

Mal à l'aise, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et lui dit de le suivre.

-Euh... je n'avais pas de matérielles comme toi ? Demanda Hermione en montrant de son doigt la malle remplis de vêtements, de livres, de potions et plusieurs autres affaires.

-Pas comme moi, j'ai tout de même plus de classe... On va y aller tout de suite. C'est dommage que tu ne te rappelles pas du mot de passe, grogna Drago.

Il rapetissa sa malle et sortit de la chambre des garçons accompagné de la brunette. Dans la salle commune, il remit sa malle à terre et la remit à sa grandeur originale. Ils sortirent et marchèrent vers la salle commune des Griffondors. En marchant, Drago intercepta une jeune Griffondor qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Tu reconnais cette fille ? Demanda Malefoy en pointant du doigt la brunette qui salua de la main comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est la fille qui se promène tout le temps avec Potter, répondit-elle.

-Exactement, alors tu vas nous dire le mot de passe, elle a besoin de ses affaires pour partir, dit-il.

-Mais... elle est sensé le savoir, dit la jeune Griffondor en regardant Hermione.

-Répond ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Les Serpentards son des cafards ! Cria-t-elle apeurée.

-Comme c'est original... dit sarcastiquement Drago en relâchant la jeune fille et en marchant vers la salle commune. Hermione elle envoya un au revoir de la main et suivit Drago.

Devant l'entrée il donna le mot de passe et rentra dans la chambre des lions en méritant quelques regards perçants et indigné.

-Hermione ! S'écria Ron en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

-Comment ça va ? On a lu la lettre... Tu te souviens de nous ? Demanda Harry.

-... Non... dit-elle en regardant les deux gars bien près de Malefoy.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu te souviens de lui ? Demanda Ron et pointant le Serpentard.

- As-tu bien lu la lettre ? Elle est attaché à moi, elle préfère rester avec moi qu'avec vous, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-N'aggrave pas la situation Malefoy, dit Harry avec un regard à faire peur.

-De toute façon, que fais vous ici ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé partir pour le bus ? demanda Ron, rouge de honte à cause de sa première question.

-À croire que les Weasleys n'ont rien dans la tête... Pour prendre ses affaires ! Répondit Drago.

Ce qui n'améliora pas la rougeur du roux. Fâché, Ron donna un coup de poing sur la joue de Malefoy qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Avant que le rouquin est pu faire un autre geste, Hermione se plaça devant Ron en étendant les bras pour empêcher le roux de passé.

- Ne le touché pas ! Cria la jeune fille en regardant Ron avec un regard perçant.

-Hermione, ça ne va pas ! Ses notre ennemis ! S'exclama Ron.

-Ron, relaxe. On est désolé Mione, on va aller chercher tes affaires, tu peux attendre ici avec Malefoy, dit raisonnablement Harry.

Hermione le suivit du regard avec un regard suspicieux.

-Hermione... ce n'est pas possible... on est tes amis depuis le début et lui ton ennemis et toi tu... tu le protège, se plaignit Ron.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal, dit Hermione avec un regard sévère.

-Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, grogna Malefoy.

-Tiens tu vois ! Tu le protège et voilà comment il te remercie ! s'emporta Ron.

-La ferme Weasley ! Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de protection ! S'exclama Drago.

-Ouais c'est cela, dit un Griffondor.

Les autres, qui avaient assister à la scène se mirent à rire.

-Tu me mets au défi ? Demanda Drago en regardant le Griffondor avec un regard tueur.

Le jeune arrêta de rire sur le coup et se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Ron, je t'ai dit de ne pas empirer la situation, dit Harry en redescendant avec la malle qui flottait en arrière de lui.

-Pff, dit Ron en s'en allant dans le dortoir des garçons.

-Excuse-le... Tiens tes affaires... J'espère que tu retrouveras bientôt ta mémoire. L'été va être longue sans toi, dit Harry avec un tendre sourire.

Hermione changea son regard suspicieux en regard totalement perdu. Elle ne pu s'empêché d'exprimer un sourire. En regardant le tableau devant lui, Malefoy ressentit quelque chose d'inattendus, de la jalousie peut-être, mais il n'appréciait pas se sentiment. Surtout s'il était à l'égard de Granger et Potter.

-On doit y aller Granger, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant vers la sortit.

-J'arrive, dit Hermione en regardant le blond.

Elle retourna son regard vers Harry et lui fit un autre grand sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle et elle partit avec Malefoy et sa malle.

-Malefoy !

Au son de son nom, le Serpentard se retourna et regarda le survivant.

-Fait bien attention à notre Mione, dit Harry avec un regard sérieux.

-Elle sera en sécurité chez nous, ne t'en fait pas le balafré, dit Drago.

Et ils repartirent.

-Le balafré ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il adore ce nom, mentit Malefoy avec un grand sourire en coin en regardant Hermione.

Ils sortirent de l'école et partirent en carriole vers le train. Hermione regarda à travers la fenêtre la forêt dans laquelle la carriole traversait. Lorsque la carriole s'arrêta devant la gare, Hermione suivit Drago le mieux qu'elle pu dans la foule. En voyant qu'elle avait de la difficulté, Drago prit la main de la jeune fille s'en trop penser à ses préjugés et l'aida à se rendre dans une cabine vide. Pendant le trajet, Hermione avait les joues rouges vif. Un coup assit dans l'une des dernières cabine vide, la brunette prit un siège en face de Drago à côté de la vitrine. Elle regarda par la fenêtre une bonne partie du trajet. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Malefoy, elle vit qu'il était endormit. Elle crispa les doigts sur le siège et finit par ce lever lentement. Elle s'approcha du blond et passa très doucement ses doigts sur la joue pâle de Malefoy. Elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir une peau douce comme de la soie. Elle s'approcha des cheveux du jeune homme et renifla son odeur. Quand elle le sentit bouger, Hermione paniqua et se jeta sur son siège en regardant par la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était. Un coup le Serpentard réveillé, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-On est bientôt arrivé, dit Malefoy en reconnaissant le paysage.

Il se retourna vers une Hermione qui évita son regard le plus possible avec des joues enflammé.

-Qu'as-tu Granger ? Demanda Drago.

-Hein ? Oh... rien, rien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il leva un sourcil et ne s'en préoccupa pas plus.

Le train se mit à siffler, ce qui fit faire un saut à Hermione qui rentra le plus qu'elle pouvait dans son siège.

-On est arriver, dit-il en se leva et en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione se leva à son tour et suivit Drago hors du train. Drago regarda dans la foule et réussit par apercevoir la tête blonde de son père.

-Suit moi Granger, dit-il.

Hermione fit qu'es-ce que Malefoy lui dit et le suivit sans rien dire. Elle espérait tellement que celui-ci allait lui reprendre la main, mais il ne fit rien de telle. De plus en plus qu'ils avancèrent, Hermione vit un homme plus loin qui ressemblait à Drago avec son accoutrement.

-Bonjour père, dit Drago lorsqu'il fut enfin devant lui.

-Bonjour Drago, alors... j'ai reçu une lettre plutôt intéressante, dit Lucius en regarda la jeune fille qui le regardait calmement. Miss Granger, je suis heureux de vous revoir, rajouta-t-il en tendant sa main.

Celle-ci lui prit la main et ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qu'il lui embrasse la main.

-...Hum... Merci, euh.. Mr Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Drago pour son approbation.

-Parfait, répondit le père de Malefoy. Venez, éloignons-nous de cette foule, rajouta Lucius en grinçant des dents.

Des elfes de maisons apparurent et transportèrent leurs bagages dans le manoir des Malefoys. Le trio se dirigèrent vers une autre carriole, qui cette fois se fit tirer par des chevaux ailés.

-On va voler ? Demanda Hermione en tremblant un peu.

-Qu'es-ce qui a Granger ? Peur des hauteur ? Demanda Drago.

-Je crois que oui... dit-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi à avoir peur miss Granger, embarquer tout de suite, j'ai des rendez-vous important moi, dit Lucius.

-Euh... mais... d'accord, dit Hermione en s'avançant lentement vers la carriole.

-On va pas y passer la journée Granger, dit Drago en prenant la main de la jeune brunette.

Un coup installer, la carriole s'éleva dans les airs et partit en direction du manoir. Pendant le trajet, Hermione resta le plus proche de Drago et cela ne passa pas inaperçu par Lucius. Arriver au manoir, Mr Malefoy aida Hermione à sortir et la fit visiter le lieu. Le manoir était très... mais très grand. Il avait un jardin remplit de diverse fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Il y avait une grande terrasse entourer de rose avec un grand lac entourer d'arbres. Sur le bord du lac, il y avait un quai avec une petite barque. Alentour du manoir on pouvait voir une vaste forêt qui s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-C'est magnifique monsieur Malefoy, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Attendez de voir à l'intérieur, dit-il avec un sourire également.

Drago lui avait passer tout ce temps à pensé à la façon dont son père agissait. C'était très inhabituelle et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il était sûr qu'il complotait quelque chose de mal pour ce qui en ait d'Hermione.

¤(Hermione ? Depuis quand c'est Hermione !)¤

Il commençait à s'attendrire avec la Griffondor et cela le renversait totalement. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Hermione n'en croyait plus ses yeux. C'était majestueux, tout simplement. Les murs renfermèrent une odeur de fleurs et avaient la couleur du vin. Des tableau étaient aligné parfaitement et à distance égale. Pendant que les tableaux la regardaient étrangement, Hermione remarqua des statues en forme de serpent ou en forme de gracieuses femmes de temps en temps. Il y avait des vases avec de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs sur des petites tables de bois de cerisiers. Et parfois, il y avait des chandelier accrocher aux murs ainsi que de grand lustres suspendus au plafond. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte de chambre, Lucius la pria de rentrer et elle fut abasourdit en voyant ce que la porte renfermait. Une chambre magnifique s'offrit aux yeux émerveiller d'Hermione. Il y avait un grand lit King, qui était drapé de couverture en soie fluide de couleur noir. Une cheminée faisait face à un petit divan de cuivre noir qui possédait une petite couverte blanche en tissu extrêmement doux. Il y avait une petite table à côté du petit divan qui possédait une petite lampe en vitrail de couleur verte. Il y avait un balcon avec des rideaux blancs transparents qui traîna sur le sol gracieusement.

-Cela vous plait ? Demanda Lucius.

-C'est... incroyable, dit-elle.

-Parfait, car c'est votre chambre à partir de maintenant, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione dû se tenir sur le mur pour ne pas s'évanouir.

-Pas possible...

-Bien sûr que si... Ma femme Narcissa Malefoy, va venir te rendre visite tout à l'heure alors profite de ton temps pour te reposer, dit monsieur Malefoy et il partit en laissant Hermione et Drago seul.

-Je vais aller dans ma chambre me reposer... Tu ferais bien d'écouter mon père et de te reposer, car ma mère peut être plus que épuisante, dit-il et il sortit à son tour.

Hermione regarda la porte fermé et ensuite le lit. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'étendit sur les draps noirs. Cela ne prit pas une minute et le sommeil la gagna avec l'aide de la petite brise qui faisait danser les rideaux. À peine deux minutes endormie, Hermione se fit réveiller par la porte qui s'était ouverte brusquement.

-Où est-elle ? AH ! ma chère, Narcissa Malefoy, enchantée de te rencontrer, Dit une femme blonde d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

Elle avait des cheveux longs blonds, de la couleur des tournesols. Elle avait des yeux bleus azure. Elle avait une posture raffiné et portait une longue robe blanche qui lui enrobait le corps parfaitement. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en diamant, un collier de diamant et plusieurs bracelets argents.

Hermione la regarda avec un air innocent et perdu, bien sûr le fait qu'elle venait de se réveiller n'aidait pas du tout. Sans prévenir la femme de monsieur Malefoy, s'agenouilla gracieusement sur le sol devant la malle de la jeune fille et se mit à parcourir parmi les nombreux vêtements divers de la brunette.

-Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Qu'es-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ! Tu n'as rien d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la brunette qui avait reculer en entendant l'exclamation de la madame.

Hermione fit signe que oui.

-Cela ne va pas... Demain on va aller faire les boutiques ensembles, on va passer une excellente journée, dit la mère de Drago en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille surexcitée.

Hermione sourit comme réponse.

-Allez le souper est prêt, viens, dit la femme.

Hermione se leva et marcha tout le long du manoir à côté de la madame. Lorsqu'elle vit Drago sortir d'une des pièces, Hermione fit un grand sourire et se mit à courir vers lui. Sans prévenir, Hermione sauta sur le dos de Drago. Ce qui les fit tombé sur le sol.

-Arg Granger ! Débarque de sur mon dos... je crois que tu viens de me casser la colonne, dit-il en se relevant doucement.

-Si tu bouges, c'est que ta colonne n'est pas brisé mon fils, et jeune fille, on ne cours pas et ne saute pas sur le dos d'un homme comme cela, dit la dame en faisant signe de désapprobation avec son doigt.

-D'accord madame, dit Hermione en regardant ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

-Aww, tu es adorable, dit la femme et elle repartit.

Drago regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds.

¤(Pas elle aussi !)¤

-Elle est gentille ta mère Malefoy, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-hum... ouin... si tu le dis, dit le jeune Malefoy et il partir manger.

-Ah ! Miss Granger ! S'exclama Lucius en ouvrant tout grand ses bras. Venez-vous assoire, rajouta-t-il en déplaçant l'une des nombreuses chaises de la longue table.

-Drago, demain soir on reçoit à souper plusieurs gens, alors soit sûr d'être près à les accueillir, dit Lucius avec un regard sérieux.

-Sans problème père, répondit Drago en commençant par manger son assiette qui venait d'apparaître.

Après le souper, Drago raccompagna Hermione à sa chambre et la laissa aller se coucher. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et alla se coucher dans sa chambre à son tour.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà pour le premier chapitre !

dites-moi se que vous en pensez

Si c'est un commentaire méchant... ayez un peu de pitié... s'il vous plait... ménagez-moi lol

Je sais ! me le dites pas ! C'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe... Mais comme je l,ai dit à des millions de reprise... Je suis NULLE en français alors...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews

En espérant que vous aviez aimé et que c'était un chapitre assez long lol


	2. Chapter 2

malfoyhermy : J'aimerais beaucoup, mais tu vois, quand j'ai des betas, cela prend toujours des semaines et des semaines avant que celui-ci soit corriger et poster sur le site TT Merci pour le review Et je vais y penser pour ton offre.

nynoussette : Ouais mais il y a une raison pas très net lol tu verras. Je suis contente de voir que les fautes d'orthographes sont pas importante Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

Shadowgirl92666 : lolll MERCI Et bien sûr tu peux te déclarer Fan ! numéro 1 Bien sûr que je continue lol Alors... euh... peux-tu ranger ton arme... s'il te plait.. lol Voilà la suite et Merci pour le review, qui est hyper encourageant

hermy.67 : Ben oui on se retrouve Bien sûr que ça va ! Je pète le feu Et toi ? Exactement tu as enlever les mots de ma bouche, tu devais attendre la suite, car je ne dis rien Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre cela va prendre parce que j'écrit comme cela en sortant au pif mes idées Merci pour le review ! Et en passant, cela fait plaisir de te revoir et de savoir que tu as réussi à trouver la fic

linoubell : hihi ben merci et voilà la suite Merci pour le review !

ladyhope1 : Contente de voir que j'ai réussi à faire rire quelqu'un Et c'est bien d'avoir un sens à flairer que quelque chose se trame dans la tête de Lucius lol merci pour ton review !

Lea : Ah ben c'est l'fun, car je n'aime pas trop quand les personnes font des remarques sur les fautes d'orthographe loll eh bien voilà la suite et merci pour le review !

Arwenajane : Ah bien voilà la suite Merci beaucoup pour ton review !

daisy : merci pour le review ! Et voilà la suite

Madame Boris Jardel : Ah ben voilà la suite Merci pour le review !

line : Merci beaucoup Et voilà la suite et merci pour le review

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient (mouu TT) Sauf l'histoire qui suit

¤(pensée Drago)¤

Note : L'argent sera en Canadien, parce que... disons que je suis nulle en se qui concerne le montant de l'argent de d'autre pays Okido ?

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux et la lumière du soleil. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller souhaiter bon matin à Drago. Elle marcha dans le couloir seulement habillée d'une longue chemise de soie blanche et en sous-vêtement. Elle marchait comme si de rien n'était en attirant l'attention de tout les portraits masculins du long couloir. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de chambre de Drago, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et regarda dans la chambre du jeune blond. Quand elle ne le vit pas, elle rentra dans la chambre et alla s'assoire sur le lit défait du Serpentard. En entendant la douche, Hermione en profita pour regarder et de fouiller un peu partout. Lorsqu'elle revint sur le lit, elle vit un magazine qui était ouvert sur le lit. Elle fut surprise de constater que c'était un magazine porno magique. La curiosité la gagna et elle s'installa à quatre pattes sur le lit et parcourut les images. Elle ne remarqua pas que le bruit de la douche s'était arrêté et que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Drago en croyait pas ses yeux. Là devant lui... Il y avait Granger qui était installer à quatre pattes sur son lit, ce qui lui laissa voir son sous-vêtement parfaitement. Elle était en train de feuilleté le magazine avec lequel il avait comblé ses besoins ce matin avant sa douche. Et de plus... Dieu qu'il la trouvait sexy !

¤(Non ! Malefoy, c'est Granger ! Une sang de bourbe !)¤

Il retourna dans la réalité et fit un bruit de gorge qui fit retourner la tête de la brunette. Hermione ne fut pas du tout indignée lorsqu'elle vit que sa culotte était à découverte au yeux du monde entier. Ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre était que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. De voir l'effet qu'elle fessait au beau blond la ravissait totalement.

-Granger... rassit toi comme il le faut... ou non, retourne dans ta chambre te préparer pour ta journée. Moi j'ai des choses à faire, dit Drago.

Hermione qui avait écouter Drago depuis le début était plutôt porter à porter son regard sur la serviette entourer autour de la taille de Malefoy. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle allait faire le geste suivant, sans doute à cause de l'effet que l'image du garçon procurait à Hermione. Mais elle se leva et se dirigea sensuellement vers le blond. Au grand étonnement du Serpentard, elle se colla le plus qu'elle pu et lui ronronna un bon matin et une bonne journée. Elle s'éloigna d'un Malefoy plus qu'étonné et sorti de la pièce en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Drago resta plusieurs bonne minutes à regarder la porte avec la bouche qui n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Il n'en revenait absolument pas... Granger avait réussit à l'exciter pour la première fois juste en lui murmurant de simples mots. Sortant de sa stupeur, il s'habilla d'une camisole d'Homme blanche qui lui moula les muscles et mit une paire de jean très grande. Il se peigna et parti passer sa journée avec des amis.

Hermione, elle, prit son bain et s'habilla d'une chemise blanche rayé bleu, et d'une paire de jean confortable. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en apercevant Narcissa Malefoy rentrer en trombe exactement comme hier.

-Ma chère ! Vous êtes affreuse ! Allez vites les boutiques nous attends, dit-elle en lui mettant un croissant au fromage dans une de ses mains et en la tirant de l'autre vers la cheminée du salon.

En passant, Hermione croisa Lucius qui était accompagner d'un homme à l'allure sombre et lui envoya un au revoir de la main.

-Étais-ce miss Granger ? Demanda Severus avec des yeux rond de stupéfactions.

-Exactement, dit-il en se frottant le front.

-Narcissa à l'air d'en être très attaché, dit Severus en regardant Malefoy du coin de l'œil.

-Oui un peu trop, avoua Lucius.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi elle est ici ? Demanda Rogue.

-Elle a perdu la mémoire au cours d'un examen de potion et elle s'est attaché à mon fils plutôt qu'au Survivant et son chien de poche, dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

-Et ?

-Et, j'en ai parler à notre seigneur, dit Malefoy.

-Tu en as parlé à Voldemort ?

-Oui, et il est plus que content de la situation. Il connaît le statut de la jeune lionne et il est venu avec l'idée de vouloir la conquérir et de l'avoir pour lui-même. Ne me regarde pas comme cela... c'est étrange de savoir que votre maître à jeter son dévolu sur une sang de bourbe, mais ces désires sont des ordres à respecter, expliqua Lucius.

-Mais... elle va finir par retrouver sa mémoire et qu'es-ce qu'elle va dire ou faire lorsqu'elle verra le seigneur des ténèbres à côté d'elle ?

-C'est pourquoi que je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui mon ami. Le maître veut que tu crées une potion qui va faire en sorte qu'elle ne retrouve jamais sa mémoire, comme cela elle aura tout le temps de tombé amoureuse de notre maître, expliqua Malefoy.

-Et si elle tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

-Pas de dangers, il n'y a que Drago ici, et il sait parfaitement comment ce conduire avec une sang de bourbe. Crois-moi, il ne voudra rien savoir des sentiments de la lionne, si elle en a, dit Lucius.

-Si tu le dis... Je vais aller faire la potion dès maintenant alors, dit severus en transplanant.

-Parfait, et moi je vais allez organiser la soirée, se dit Malefoy en marchant dans le couloir.

Arrivé devant la cheminée, Narcissa expliqua à Hermione comment se servire de la poudre de cheminette. Un coup les deux dans la cheminée, Narcissa prit une poignée de la poudre et la lança au sol en criant chemin de traverse. Hermione fut surprise de se voir envelopper de flammes vertes non-brûlante. lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, madame Malefoy en sortit avec classe mais Hermione, elle, en sortit plutôt en cascade.

-Oh ma pauvre ! Ça va ? Demanda Narcissa en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui, merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Parfait, alors allons-y, dit-elle en la prenant par la main.

Hermione était encore une fois sous le choc en voyant les nombreuses boutiques plus attirante les unes que les autres. Chaque boutique avait sa propre animation magique, ce qui la fit faire des yeux ronds à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de bizarre.

-Je suis une sorcière aussi ? Demanda Hermione à Narcissa.

-Bien sûr, au sinon tu ne serais pas ici présentement, expliqua la femme de Lucius avec un sourire.

-Ah bon...

-Oh ! regarde ça ! S'exclama Narcissa en regarda dans la vitrine d'un bijoutier.

-De quoi ?

-Regarde se collier, et ces boucles d'oreille... quelle merveille, dit-elle avec un regard rêveur.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander ce collier à monsieur Lucius ? Demanda Hermione en regardant le collier à son tour.

Narcissa la regarda pendant un couple de seconde.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau que j'aimerais recevoir de sa par, dit-elle en regarda toujours Hermione.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Hermione en dirigeant son regard sur Narcissa.

-Parce que... c'est compliqué... expliqua Narcissa en soupirant.

-C'est compliqué de demander ?

-Non... laisse tomber. OH ! Regarde ! dit Narcissa en entraînant Hermione vers une autre boutique.

-Oui, c'est parfait ! Viens on va allez t'habiller, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hermione regarda le type de linge que la boutique possédait et dirigea son regard vers une Narcissa qui empilait vêtements après vêtements sur son bras.

-Regarde, celle-ci ! Oh non celle-ci ! s'extasia Narcissa.

Hermione se mit à rire joyeusement.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Demanda madame Malefoy.

-Rien, c'est que... je vous apprécie beaucoup madame Malefoy.

Cette simple phrase donna une drôle de sensation dans le ventre de Narcissa. Cela la rendit heureuse.

-Mais moi aussi je t'apprécie, dès la première fois que je t'aies vu, dit-elle avec un sourire également. Cela fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui respire la joie de vivre à côté de soi, expliqua Narcissa.

-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, dit Hermione.

-Je suis habituer d'être entourer de gens qui son supposer se tenir droit et de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, mais avec toi je me sens plus libre... Je te considère presque comme ma propre fille, dit Narcissa.

Hermione se sentit rougir de milles feux.

-Je suis flatter, madame Malefoy, dit Hermione.

-Allez assez perdu de temps. Tiens va essayer cela, dit-elle en donnant la pile de vêtements dans les bras d'Hermione.

En mettant les vêtements, elle se sentit comme une poupée. Sans doute à cause de la drôle apparence des vêtements.

-Es-ce la mode ? Demanda Hermione en se regardant dans le miroir de la cabine.

-Oui, mais moi je suis trop âgée pour porter ce genre de vêtements, alors je suis contente que tu sois avec nous, je vais m'amuser à t'habiller et te cajoler comme ma fille, gloussa Narcissa. Allez sort que je te regarde, rajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord... dit Hermione en sortant.

Narcissa tapa dans ses mains énergiquement.

-Parfait ! Dit-elle en regarda Hermione.

Hermione rougit et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe rose très pâle, qui lui serrait comme un corset dans le haut. tandis que le bas était très léger et flottait dans le vide en vaguant gracieusement sur le rebord. Elle avait des manche qui lui arrivait au milieu des bras qui était collé sur la peau dans le haut et qui flottait dans le bas. Il y avait comme accessoire des rubans qui s'attachais sur le coup et sur la cheville. Les rubans était fait du même matériel que la robe, mais ils possédaient un plus petit ruban au milieu qui était de la couleur rose foncés. (non, le rose n'est pas ma couleur préféré lol) Elle retourna dans la cabine et mis cette fois-ci un maillot en forme de robe. Il n'avait pas de manche, mais fessait le contour de la poitrine pour s'arrêté en dessous des bras. Le costume réussissait à tenir grâce à des petits rubans bleus qui se croisait dans le dos et un peut sur le bas des épaules. Il était de couleur blanc avec de la dentelle bleu pâle sur le bas de la petite jupe. En un seul mot cela ressemblait à une robe de nuit très, mais très courte.

-Jolie, dit Narcissa en regardant s'il n'y avait pas des rubans abîmé.

Hermione retourna encore une fois pour changer de vêtements. Celle-ci était une longue robe qui serrait sur la poitrine pour être plus légère tout le long du corps. Elle était de couleur bêche avec des motifs de fleures rouge sur le bord de la robe dans les deux sens. Elle avait de simple petite manche d'environ 2 pouce et demi. Par dessus il y avait une autre robe en soie, mais cette fois, transparente qui s'attachait avec un ruban blanc dans le bas du dos et qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds.

Narcissa refit sa ronde mais cette fois-ci pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un défaut dans les motifs.

-Bons allez, c'est tout pour ce magasin, dit Narcissa avec un sourire. On va ailleur, rajouta-elle.

-Vous savez... vous n'êtes pas oublier de faire tout cela pour moi, madame Malefoy.

-foutaise ! Cela me fait plaisir, alors va te changer, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pendant qu'Hermione se changea, Narcissa laissa son regard regarder dans le vague. Son action n'était pas tout à fait de bon cœur et elle s'en voulait, car elle aimait vraiment cette jeune fille. Elle voudrait bien empêché son mari, mais elle craignait de ce que Lucius était capable de lui faire.

-Ça va madame Malefoy ? Demanda la brunette.

Narcissa regarda Hermione en détail pour la première fois. Hermione avait des longs cheveux vagués bruns avec des reflets couleurs miels. Sa peau était pâle mais crémeuse. Elle avait des yeux bruns cannelles avec des parcelles doré sur le contour de sa pupille. Elle avait des ongles plus que parfait et sa silhouette était tout à fait sublime. Elle sourit intérieurement en imaginant cette fille se marier avec son fils. Peu lui importait son héritage de moldus, elle en serait fière. Mais les attentes de Lucius était que son fils épouse Parkinston. Pour Narcissa c'était la honte total. Narcissa détestait Pansy et elle lui fessait pas confiance pour lui permettre de lui donné la main de son unique fils.

-Madame Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione pour la dixième fois.

-Oh... Désolé ma chère, j'était dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-elle.

-C'est sans problème, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Bon allons payer, dit Narcissa en prenant la pile de vêtements d'Hermione.

-Bonjour, accueillit la caissière. Cela fera 250 dollars s'il vous plait, rajouta-t-elle.

Hermione se mit à rougir de gêne en entendant le prix de seulement trois morceaux de vêtements. Magnifique, mais tout de même. Mais elle sentit s'est yeux sortir de leur orbite lorsque Narcissa sortit une grosse palette d'argent et enleva à peine trois billets de la grosse pile.

Ce fut de même pour la caissière qui arrêta de respirer.

-Vous avez des vêtements magnifique, madame. Je reviendrais, dit Narcissa en sortant avec Hermione qui tenait les sacs.

-M... merci, dit la caissière en les regardant s'éloigner.

-As-tu soif ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Hum... vous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, allons prendre un verre, dit la femme de Lucius en pointant du doigt la petite terrasse à thé.

Un coup assise, Narcissa donna une feuille de menu dans les mains de la brunette et regarda dans le sien. Cela ne prit pas de temps avant qu'une serveuse n'arrive.

-Avez-vous choisie ? Demanda la jeune serveuse.

-Oui pour moi se sera un thé naturelle, dit Narcissa.

-D'accord et vous jeune fille ? Demanda la serveuse en la dévisageant.

Hermione envoya un regard perçant à a jeune serveuse qui devait sans doute avoir deux ans de moins qu'elle. Hermione trouvait qu'elle avait un sacré culot de l'appeler jeune filles alors qu'elle était plus âgée qu'elle et de la regarder comme cela.

-Un verre d'eau citronné, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas insulter la serveuse.

-Je vous apporte cela tout de suite.

Et en effet à peine fut-elle partit qu'elle revint avec les breuvages.

-J'espère que vous ne lui laisserai pas de type, grogna Hermione en regardant la fille s'éloigné.

-Voyons, Hermione, ma chère. Peu importe quand quelqu'un fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous déplait, il faut tout de même pas en oublier les manières... AH Serveuse ! Demanda Narcissa.

La jeune fille revint.

-Oui ?

-J'ai demandé un thé naturelle et celui-ci est au miel, dit Narcissa en pointant du doigt son thé.

-Excusez -moi, mais il est normal de se tromper, je vais vous apporter un autre thé, dit la serveuse sur un ton arrogant.

Elle repartit puis revint pour déposer la tasse de thé assez maladroitement comme pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite.

-Comment ose-t-elle, bougonna Narcissa. Elle n'aura pas de type, ou pire encore, je vais la faire renvoyer, rajouta-t-elle.

Hermione se mit à rire de bon cœur et Narcissa se rappela la phrase qu'elle venait de dire.

-Bon d'accord, mais il y a des limites, dit Narcissa en pointant son nez en l'air.

-Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec vous, dit Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

-Pas de type ou renvoyé ? Demanda Narcissa.

-À vous de choisir, dit Hermione.

-Renvoyé, dit un vieux couple qui avait eut la même serveuse et le même traitement.

-Vous avez bien raison, dit Narcissa en regardant le couple. Attend moi ici, dit-elle à Hermione en se relevant et en rentrant dans le café.

Hermione buvant de son eau tout en regardant la foule et cru voir Drago. Elle plissa des yeux pour mieux voir et fut plus que contente de voir que c'était bien le Serpentard qu'elle avait cru voir.

Elle se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Drago. Elle lui fit un grand câlin dans le dos de Drago. Celui-ci se retourna la tête très surprit.

-Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

-Que fais-tu ici seule ? Demanda le blond.

-Je prend un verre avec ta mère, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la place où elle était assise.

-Je ne la voit pas, dit-il en cherchant sa mère.

-Elle est partit voir le patron pour virer une serveuse, dit-elle.

-Ah... je la reconnaît bien là, dit-il.

Il enleva les bras d'Hermione qui était autour de sa torse.

-Drago, tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais une relation avec la reine des Griffondors, dit un garçon au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu indigo.

-Blaise... je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-il en soupirant. Je crois que ma mère te cherche Granger, rajouta-t-il.

Hermione se retourna et en effet, Narcissa regardait dans chaque sens si elle ne verrait pas Hermione quelque part. Hermione donna un autre câlin à Drago et elle alla rejoindre la mère de Malefoy.

-Je veux tout les détails, dit Zabini avec un sourire en coin.

De retour sur la terrasse Hermione fit signe à Narcissa qui soupira de soulagement.

-Où étais-tu ? Je t'avais dit de rester ici, dit-elle.

-Je suis allé voir Drago, dit Hermione.

-Oh ! où ça ? Demanda Narcissa en espérant qu'il les rejoindrait.

-Il est reparti avec un garçon qui se nomme Blaise, dit Hermione.

-Oh... Dit Narcissa, déçu de ne pas mettre en action le plan qui venait de pousser dans sa tête.

Elles se remirent à parler de toute chose tout en buvant leur breuvage. Lorsqu'elle avait finit, Hermione et Narcissa s'était arrêté dans une boutique de vêtements de tout les jours. Narcissa acheta six paires de jean noir ou bleu foncé, qui tenaient fermement les hanches. Cinq t-shirts, 3 camisoles à fine bretelle, un chandail sans manche ni bretelle, un chandail léger qui s'attache dans le cou, et un chandail de en coton très épais de couleur noir, dont les longue manches commençait en bas des épaules. Elle acheta aussi deux robes d'été très courte qui avait deux couche. La première était blanche et la deuxième était transparente et coloré. L'une était de couleur bleu ciel et l'autre de couleur lavande. Hermione était plus qu'embarrasser par la somme que ses vêtements coûtait à madame Malefoy. Mais celle-ci semblait être plus que joyeuse de dépenser de l'argent pour « une noble cause » comme qu'elle dit.

-Bon, Allons dîner, dit Narcissa en entendant son ventre se plaindre.

-D'accord, dit Hermione.

Elle allèrent manger sur une autre terrasse, car Narcissa n'était pas d'accord de gaspiller un si beau soleil. Cette fois-ci Hermione se commanda une boisson dont le nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Un 7up, s'il vous plait, et une salade italienne, dit Hermione

-7up ? es-ce un breuvage moldu ? Demanda Narcissa au serveur.

-Tout à fait madame, le nouveau ministre, tient à se que les sorciers se rapproche un peu plus des moldu en goûtant leur produit et autres affaires, expliqua le serveur.

-D'accord... alors moi je prendrait un jus de citrouille frais avec une salade de poulet, s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suites, Mesdames, dit-il en repartant.

Hermione remarqua tout les regards qui les regardaient à cause des vingtaines de sacs qui reposaient sur le sol et cela la mit très mal à l'aise.

Narcissa elle se montra comme une personne très supérieur et aimait l'attention qu'elles recevaient. Lorsque le serveur leur apportait leur repas, Narcissa regarda le breuvage de la Griffondor, qui pétillait à la surface.

-Puis-je goûter ? Demanda Narcissa. Si tu n'es pas dédaigneuse bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle.

-Non, tenez goûtez. Attention, sa pétille, dit Hermione.

Narcissa prit le verre qu'Hermione lui tendait et en prit une gorgé. Narcissa fit les yeux rond en sentant le liquide lui pétiller dans la gorge.

-Mais c'est... délicieux, dit-elle en donnant le verre à Hermione et en appelant le serveur de nouveau.

-Oui, vous désirez ? Demanda le serveur.

-Je voudrait un... ça là, un...

-un 7up ?

-Oui, c'est cela, dit Narcissa avec un sourire.

-Je vous apporte cela tout de suite, dit le serveur.

Lorsque Narcissa reçut son verre elle recommencèrent à parler. Elle lui dit comment ce comporter pour ce soir et lui demanda c'est goût. Elle la questionna pour tout ce qu'elle aimait, car Lucius lui avait demander pour le maître. Cela la répugnait de faire cela à la jeune fille mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Quand leur dîners furent terminés, les deux femmes partirent dans une boutique de lingeries fines. Narcissa acheta des sous-vêtements et des robe de nuit. Et au grand embarrassent de la brunette, madame Malefoy lui prit aussi une lingerie sexy de couleur noir.

-Bon ! il nous reste que les robes de soirées et des accessoires à acheter, dit Narcissa en sortant de la boutique suivit d'Hermione.

Elles rentrèrent dans une boutique de robes chics et Narcissa commença à fouiller partout pour des robes ainsi qu'Hermione.

Hermione prit une robe couleur rouge vin et une robe de couleur mauve foncé. Tandis que Narcissa prit une robe Bleu marine, blanche, verte et pour finir une noire. Elle les tendit l'une après l'autre à Hermione. Avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse essayer les robe qu'elle a choisi, Narcissa les enlevèrent des choix.

-Avec le rouge vin, tu vas faire qu'une avec la tapisserie, et le mauve, pas assez beau, dit madame Malefoy. Essaye la bleu foncé, rajouta-t-elle.

Hermione sortie avec la robe bleu marine sur le dos. La robe était bien simple, il y avait seulement des motifs avec des diamants sur le bas de la poitrine.

-Ouin... assez simple... Mais tout de même, d'accord. Allez essaye la verte maintenant, dit Narcissa.

Hermione fit se qu'elle lui demanda et sorti avec la robe verte. Celle-ci avait des motifs qui ressemblait à des Serpents et avait la forme d'une cloche. Les manches étaient courtes et arrivait au bas des épaules.

-Charmant, Allez la blanche, dit Narcissa.

Et Hermione fit de même. La blanche était long et le tissus très doux. Il y avait des motifs comme du givre hivernal avec des flocons en argent.

-Magnifique... pour noël, Non, essaye la noir.

Celle-ci Hermione l'aima de tout son cœur. La robe moulait le haut du corps jusqu'aux hanche et tomba gracieusement telle de la soie à ses pieds. Le haut de la poitrine avait de la dentelle noir et elle était sans manche. Il y avait une fente sur le côté gauche qui laissait à la vue une des sublime jambe d'Hermione. Avec la robe, il y avait un énorme voile qui se plaçait dans la courbe de chaque bras pour pouvoir tombé Gracieusement sur le dos et sur le sol.

-Magnifique ! Parfait ! Nous allons prendre cette robe, dit Narcissa à la vendeuse qui était rester à côté d'elles pour les aider.

Hermione se déshabilla et remit son linge de moldu. La vendeuse pris la robe et alla à la caisse.

-Cela fera 139,99 dollars s'il vous plait, dit la vendeuse à ses deux clientes. Merci passé une bonne journée, rajouta-t-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione regarda le sol avec l'air songeuse. elle regarda Narcissa qui marchait à l'avant d'elle.

-... Madame Malefoy... je tenais à vous dire merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous m'avez offerte aujourd'hui. Et de me permettre de rester chez vous, dit Hermione en souriant de mille feux.

-Cela ma fait le plus grand des plaisirs... Je ferais cela tout les jours si possible... AH ! On allait oublier les bijoux ! s'exclama Narcissa.

Dans la bijouterie, Narcissa prit le collier qui l'avait attirer au début et prit deux bracelet pour Hermione ainsi qu'un autre collier. Les bracelets était fait en argent pur et avait des petites perles d'émeraudes de temps en temps tout autour de chaque bracelet. L'un se portait à la cheville et l'autre au poignet. Le collier d'Hermione était une chaîne d'argent avec un losange émeraude en trois dimension.

Ensuite elle retournèrent vers la cheminée du début et apparurent au manoir Malefoy. Lucius attendait déjà devant la cheminer en robe de soirée pour sorcier et tapa du pied impatiemment.

-vous en avez prit du temps ! Les invités sont presque arriver et vous n'êtes même pas prête. De plus, vous les femmes, cela prend cent ans pour que vous soyez prête ! Se plaignit Lucius.

-Je suis désolé mon chérie, mais il a bien fallut que nous trouvions tous le matériels nécessaire, dit Narcissa.

-Bon allez vous préparer, dit Lucius.

Hermione retourna vers sa chambre avec toute ses sacs qui lui fit extrêmement mal au doigts.

-Granger ! tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, ta mère est très gentille, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

-Attend... je vais t'aider, dit Malefoy en prenant presque tout les sacs.

Un coup dans la chambre, il déposa les sacs et lui conseilla de se préparer le plus vite qu'elle peut. Il allait sortir, mais ce fit arrêter par Hermione qui le remercia de son aide.

-Ne t'y habitue pas, dit-il et il ressortit.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà un autre chapitre

Il a fallut que je stop maintenant parce que mon ordi commençait à boguer à cause que cela fait toute la journée qu'il est en éveille... mon ordi n'est pas la meilleur de tous TT

Alors merci d'avoir prit le temps de le lire et n'oubliez pas mes reviews s'il vous plait

Merci encore !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous !

**marie** : Ben merci beaucoup pour le review et voilà la suite

**Lea** : Bah pour le plan de Narcissa, vous allez voir... mais je ne sais pas si vous allez le trouver géniale lol.. mais je l'espère. Merci pour le review

**Darkim the queen of konery **: lol ben merci ! lol j'ai voulus que Narcissa soit attachante et du côté des bons contente de voir qu'elle ta plu ! Merci beaucoup pour le review, mais pour le pourquoi que le vieux est mort... je ne sais pas c'est pas moi qui a écrit les livres Donc... voilà la suite (J'essaye de mettre un peut de réalité du livre dans la fic... UN PEU lol)

**dragomalefoy93** : Merci infiniment ! MERCI ! Je le dirai jamais assez Merci et voilà la suite

**Evans Mary **: Ah ben c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci pour le review

**malfoyhermy** : loll... ouin... les fautes... (LE CRISS DE FRANÇAIS !...ok... je suis correcte) Non, non je ne suis pas folle... enfin... je crois... DÉTAIL ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP pour le review Euh... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours être ma beta ?

**hermy.67**: loll mais je ne voudrais pas mettre tes espoirs à zéro mais ce ne sera pas un Hermione/Tom Riddle... enfin... il risque d'avoir quelque affaires puisque c'est classer M mais pas trop loll Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**Ana Malfoy **: Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite que tu exigeais loll Merci pour ton review

**Sarah malefoy **: loll ouin... en forme de cloche ( je parlais de style classique lol comme dans Sissy... euh.. si tu connais cela lol) voilà la suite et merci pour le review

**snowhite** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour le review

**Lady Hope **: lol Eh bien merci Pour le plan de Voldemort... tu verras lol. Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**Bloody the Slytherin **: Un vrai trésor cette fic loll Merci beaucoup Oui je sais que Narcissa est attachante lol J'ai faite en sorte qu'elle le soit Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**Ashkana **: Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Oui je sais le français et moi... ça ne fait pas bon ménage, mais je viens de reproposer le poste de beta à Malfoyhermy si elle le veut toujours alors tu en verras peut-être plus Merci encore pour le review et voilà la suite !

**laura** : Merci énormément pour le review et voilà la suite

**Disclaimer**:... NON ! JE NE PEUX PLUS GARDER LE SECRET ! C' EST MOI QUI A CRÉER HARRY POTTER !... ben en rêve lol (TT MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PAS JUSTE !)

¤(pensée Drago)¤

(pensée Hermione)

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Les trois membres de la famille Malefoy étaient tous bien aligné pour pouvoir accueillir leur invité qui commençaient à envahir la grande salle de bal.

-Où est miss Granger ? Demanda Lucius en regardant autour de lui.

-Elle ne doit pas être encore prête, dit Narcissa en souriant à l'un des invités qui lui serra la main.

-Ou peut-être perdu, dit tout simplement Drago.

-Bonjour Lucius, dit une voix.

-Maître... Content de vous voir honorer ma maison, dit Lucius en s'agenouillant.

-Cela me fait très plaisir d'être ici ce soir Lucius. Où est Miss Granger ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Elle doit être bientôt arrivée, dit Lucius en regardant le sol.

-Très bien. Narcissa, qu'elle plaisir de vous revoir, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en embrassant la main de celle-ci.

Mal à l'aise de devoir s'agenouiller devant lui, Narcissa s'y obligea et embrassa la main du mage noir.

-Drago mon cher ! Je tiens très particulièrement à ce que tu rejoints bientôt mes rangs, dit Voldemort en serrant la main du jeune Serpentard, qui s'agenouilla également.

Hermione était dans sa chambre à se regarder dans le miroir. Sa robe noir lui allait comme tout, mais elle craignait les regards de la foule. Elle joua avec son collier d'émeraude de la forme d'un losange en trois dimension et tomba dans ses pensées. Elle retourna vite à elle même en pensant qu'elle allait retarder le commencement de la fête à cause de son retard. Elle regarda si ses cheveux était en parfaite état, même si elle ne les avait pas attacher ni peigner d'une telle façon quelconque à lui faire un style. Elle se préférait naturellement. Comme maquillage, elle s'était mis du mascara, du crayon noir en dessous de ses yeux et du rouge à lèvre de couleur naturelle très pâle et au goût de cannelle. Elle ne s'était rien mis sur la peau parce qu'elle était déjà parfait et rosée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit lentement de sa chambre. De plus en plus qu'elle approchait les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de plus en plus elle entendait des voix. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle tenait son long mais majestueux voile noir dans ses mains en espérant pouvoir évacuer un peu de stress. Et elle fut assez heureuse de voir que cela marchait à merveille. Lorsque Hermione arriva devant les escaliers elle se mit à les descendre très doucement de peur de s'humilier devant la foule qui regardait sa descente. Arrivez au bas des escaliers, Hermione chercha du regard Drago. Elle le trouva en compagnie de ses parents et d'un homme très beau qui avait une allure très sombre. Le groupe ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, alors elle s'approcha d'eux. Lorsqu'elle fut devant Lucius, elle lui sourit et fit une révérence.

-Ah... maître ? Je voudrais vous présentez notre nouvelle protégé, dit Malefoy senior avec un sourire en coin.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna et fit un grand sourire à la vue de la jeune femme.

-Hermione, je te présente une personne très importante. Voici..

-Tom Riddle, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en lui embrassant la main.

Hermione rougit et regarda de la tête au pieds l'homme qui venait de se présenter. Il était grand avec un corps pas vraiment muscler, mais c' est ce qui lui fessait son charme. Il avait des cheveux noir et des yeux bleu avec des parcelles de rouge. Hermione crut qu'il était un vampire, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua la dentition parfaite sans d'énorme croc, elle soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

-Enchantée, dit-elle en fessant la révérence.

Voldemort allait engager la conversation avec elle, lorsque celle-ci se décida d'aller voir Drago.

-Bon soir Drago, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago regarda son père qui lui envoyait un regard sévère et tourna son regard vers Voldemort, qui bouillait de rage pour ensuite le porter sur sa mère qui avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Euh... Bon soir, dit-il.

Hermione le regarda avec des joues rouges et des yeux timides. Elle le trouvait déjà très beau lorsqu'il était habiller en vêtement de tout les jours, mais là, il était à tomber par terre.

-Le souper est servit, annonça un elfe de maison en s'inclinant le plus bas qu'il put.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda Hermione en prenant la main de Drago.

Celui-ci prit un air très mal à l'aise à cause de la réaction des deux hommes qui les regardèrent. Narcissa, par contre, était plus que combler intérieurement.

-Hum... euh... ben...

-Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Hermione au trio d'adulte.

-Non pas du tout, dit Tom avec un sourire.

-Allez viens Drago, dit-elle en le tirant par la main vers la salle à dîner.

Tom se retourna vers Lucius avec un regard perçant.

-Qu'es-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda-t-il en grognant.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas maître, je... je... Vous verrez tout va s'arranger bientôt, dit Lucius.

-Il vaut mieux pour ta vie, dit Voldemort en se dirigeant vers la salle à dîner.

Pendant que les gens se trouvait un place pour s'assoire, Hermione chercha pour deux place vide. Hermione fut intercepter par monsieur Malefoy.

-Hermione, chère, venez par ici, dit Lucius en lui prenant la main.

-Drago ! S'exclama une voix qu'Hermione reconnu sur le champ.

-Pansy... marmonna Drago en la voyant se diriger vers lui.

-Comment me trouves-tu ? Demanda Pansy une fois qu'elle fut devant lui.

-Ravissante, dit-il avec un faux sourire.

Hermione qui assista à la scène, crut qu'il disait la vérité et elle envoya un regard perçant à Pansy. Elle était jalouse, parce que Drago ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son allure. Elle s'éloigna avec Lucius en voulant s'éloigner le plus qu'elle peut des deux tourtereaux qui n'arrêtait pas de flirter l'un avec l'autre. Lucius la fit s'assoire à côté du seigneur des ténèbres, qui se sentit plus que content lorsque celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire. Pendant le souper Hermione était prise dans une conversation avec Voldemort. De temps en temps elle regarda du coin de l'œil, Drago, qui ne lui porta aucune attention. Cela la rendit extrêmement triste et très frustré. Mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître, par peur de se faire humilier, si quelqu'un s'en apercevait.

-Comme cela vous avez perdu la mémoire, comme c'est dommage, dit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin intérieurement.

-... Vous trouvez ? Pourquoi ? Demanda celle-ci intriguée.

-Parce que je n'aurais pas le plaisir de vous connaître parfaitement, dit Tom avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione rougit de la tête au pied. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Après le souper, les invités allèrent dans la salle de bal où une musique s'éleva des instruments de musique magique.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse charmant jeune fille ? Demanda Voldemort avec l'air le plus charmant qu'il puisse.

Hermione rougit de mille feux et accepta aussitôt. Il lui prit la main et l'amena au milieu de la piste où déjà plusieurs personnes dansaient. Il lui mit la main alentour de sa taille et lui prit l'autre main dans sa main libre. Il la rapprocha et se mit à danser au rythme des autres danseurs. Hermione cherchant Drago et le trouva avec Pansy. Ils étaient en train de parler, leur corps presque totalement collé l'un à l'autre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu la première fois que Pansy s'était jetée dessus, il avait l'air de l'haïr et maintenant on dirait un couple. Pour la première fois, Hermione éprouva une grande envie de s'enfermer et de pleurer. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux, mais elle s'en empêcha. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait. Une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle regarda la personne, mais elle n'entendait rien.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je disais, es-ce que vous voudriez venir me rendre visite après demain pour boire un thé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh...oui... Oui pourquoi pas, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Parfait, dit-il avec un grand sourire. (**Note auteur: Dans sa tête c'est plus comme MWAHAHAHA ! lol )**

Content de voir comment allait les choses, il la leva et la fit tournoyer au yeux ébahit de tous. Drago, qui à cause de l'attention que demandait Pansy, avait totalement oublié Granger. Quelle surprise a-t-il eu quand il l'a vit danser avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ressentit une haine et une jalousie, qui croyait ne jamais avoir en regard de Granger. En la voyant sourire à un autre que lui, lui donna une envie forte de toute détruire.

¤(C'est peut-être l'alcool)¤

En effet, pour pouvoir passer du temps en compagnie de cette peste de Pansy, il a du calmer sa haine avec quelques verre de vodka et quelques coupe de vin. Supportant tout de même assez bien l'alcool, Drago continuait à danser parfaitement. Seulement, il avait de la difficulté à contrôler son caractère et ses pensées.

-Drago, chérie, es-tu sûr d'être parfaitement capable de continuer... veux-tu aller quelque part pour plus d'intimité ? Demanda Pansy en glissant sa main discrètement sur le rebord des pantalons du blond. D'un geste dégoûté, Drago repoussa Pansy et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

En le voyant monter les marches et disparaître de sa vue, Hermione s'excusa auprès du seigneur en lui dissant quelle avait passé une grosse journée et qu'elle était fatiguée.

-Très bien... Alors je suppose que l'on va toujours se revoir bientôt ? Demanda Tom en lui embrassant la main.

-Oui bien sûr, dit-elle et le seigneur la laissa aller se coucher.

Voldemort alla rejoindre Lucius et Rogue.

-J'espère que la potion sera bientôt prête, Demanda sévèrement Voldemort à Severus.

-N'ayez crainte, maître. Elle va être complété et parfaite.

-Excellent, je retourne dans ma villa secrète, dit Voldemort et il transplana.

Hermione courait le long du couloir pour retrouver Drago. Lorsqu'elle le vit, il était à moitié coller sur le mur qui l'aida à avancer. Hermione alla rejoindre Drago et lui prit la main pour l'aider à se tenir convenablement.

-Tu ne comprends pas le français Pansy ? Lâche-moi, va-t-en ! Cria-t-il en poussant la jeune fille.

-C'est Hermione, dit celle-ci en reprenant la main du jeune Malefoy.

-Granger ? Que fais-tu ? N'étais-tu pas occupé avec Vol.. euh Tom, demanda-t-il en fessant aucun geste pour éloigner la jeune fille.

-Oui et Non... je suis venu pour voir si tu allais bien, dit-elle avec les pommettes rouge.

Hermione l'aida à se rendre jusque dans sa chambre. Rendu devant son lit, elle allait l'étendre, mais celui-ci l'entraîna sous lui. Il resta un bon moment couché sur elle à sentir ses courbes.

-Dra... Drago... Non...

-Chut... Hermione... restons comme cela un moment, dit Drago en donnant des petits baisés dans le cou d'Hermione.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus et ses joues rouges brûler de gêne. Après d'avoir fait le long de son cou, Drago ferma ses yeux et coucha sa tête de côté sur la poitrine d'Hermione à écouter son cœur. Il prit une grande bouffer de sa senteur et soupira.

-Si douce... Hermione... marmonna Drago avec les joue rougit par son ivresse.

En moins d'une minute, il s'endormit et Hermione se dégagea de sous lui doucement. Elle se releva et sortit de la chambre avec le cœur qui battait toujours à tout rompre. Elle n'en croyait plus ses yeux et ni ses oreilles. Elle se demandait si c'était vrai tout ce qui a dit à voix basse... et ses baisés... Hermione ferma les yeux et mit sa main dans son cou. Elle espérait de tout son âme que ce soit vrai, tout ce qui à dit. Elle alla se couché tout en rêvant de la petite scène qui venait de se passé ce soir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'habilla d'un des jeans que Narcissa lui avait acheter avec une camisole à bretelle fine. Elle se brossa les cheveux qui tomba en cascade sur son dos. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla descendre lorsqu'elle croisa Drago.

-...Hum... Bonjour Drago, dit-elle encore toute gêné.

- Hein ? Bonjour Granger, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... oui très bien merci et toi ?

-J'étais ivre hier Granger, donc je n'ai pas arrêter d'aller vomir et d'avoir mal à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes elfes est venu me donner une potion, grogna-t-il juste à la simple pensée de cette nuit.

-Hum... Es-ce que tu te rappelles de tout ? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-À part de la danse, rien... Pourquoi cette question Granger ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Granger, répond. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

-Non... rien... Oublie cela, dit-elle.

Drago trouva qu'elle avait l'air effondré, il commença à redouter d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait dû ne pas oublier.

-Allons manger, dit Hermione en arrêtant le moment de silence qui venait de s'installer alentour d'eu.

-... D'accord, dit Drago en regardant Hermione passer devant lui.

Il la trouvait bizarre, d'Habitude lorsqu'elle le voyait elle lui sautait dessus et lui donnait toujours un gros câlin et maintenant on dirait qu'elle venait de l'éviter totalement. Pendant le déjeuner les deux adultes sentit l'atmosphère lourde qui entourait les deux jeunes.

-Je déteste quand le silence règne, marmonna Narcissa en brassant son thé.

Tout d'un coup, son plan de hier était revenu et une idée lui trotta dans la tête. Narcissa regarda Drago et Hermione avec un regard malicieux. Elle remit son masque avec aucune émotion et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Drago ? Tu recevais des amis aujourd'hui non ? Vous êtes supposer d'aller vous baigner sur le bord du lac ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui... Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air surprit.

-Tu vas emporter Hermione avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ok... mais...

-Pas de mais, si tu ne l'emmènes pas elle s'ennuiera ici toute seule, dit-elle avec un regard sévère.

-D'accord, dit-il en prenant une gorger de son jus d'orange.

-Bonjour la famille... et invité, dit Severus, qui venait de transplaner dans la salle à manger.

Sans gène il prit un raison dans le panier de fruit qui était au milieu de la table.

-Que nous vaut cette agréable visite, dit sarcastiquement Lucius en lisant la Gazette du sorcier.

-Ceci, dit-il en lui tendant le flacon de potion.

-Ah... tu t'es dépêché à ce que je vois, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-T'en que ma peau est épargner, marmonna Rogue, il se tourna la tête et remarqua que Hermione le regardait étrangement.

(Ce visage... Cette voix... elle me dit quelque chose... mais quoi ?)

-Hermione es-ce que ça va ? Demanda Narcissa, qui elle aussi remarqua le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Hein ? dit-elle en regardant Narcissa. Non rien, rajouta-t-elle.

Lucius qui avait également vu la scène, regarda Severus sérieusement.

-Dès ce soir, dit le au maître, chuchota Malefoy senior en regardant Severus, qui repartit aussitôt.

Drago, qui était assit à côté de son père, entendit tout. Quand Hermione et Narcissa fut hors de la salle à manger, Drago se mit devant son père.

-Qu'es-ce que c'était père ? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi Drago ?

-Ce flacon et ce « dit le au maître » ? Demanda Drago.

-Si je te le dis tu devras te taire, dit Lucius avec un regard perçant.

Drago fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Très bien, alors ce flacon est une potion qui va faire en sorte que miss Granger ne puisse pas retrouver sa mémoire. Et ce « dit le au maître », c'est parce qu'il veut Granger pour lui, dit le père de Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Drago resta silencieux.

-Alors, puisse que tu sais ce qui se prépare, tu vas y prendre part et nous aidé. Se sera toi qui va mettre la potion dans le breuvage de notre chère Hermione... ce soir, dit-il à son fils.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Répond moi Drago ! Hurla Lucius.

-Oui, père comme vous voudriez, je m'en fiche, dit-il.

-Très bien...

-Maître... vous amis sont arrivé, dit un elfe qui rentra dans la cuisine.

-D'accord, merci Betsy, dit Drago et il ressorti pour aller mettre son maillot.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il alla rejoindre Blaise et une autres fille au cheveux blond et au yeux vert qui avait pour nom de Angelina. Drago portait son un long short fait exprès pour se baigner de couleur noir avec une bordure verte de chaque côté. Blaise, lui, portait le même modèle de short, excepter que celui-ci avait des bordure bleu marine. Quant à Angelina, elle portait un bikini blanc, qui en montrait un peu trop. Drago et Blaise se battait sur le quai pour essayer de faire tombé dans l'eau l'un d'eu. Angelina, elle, commença à entrée dans l'eau graduellement. Lorsque Blaise eut réussit à faire tombé Drago dans l'eau, celui-ci mouilla complètement Angelina. Tellement que Blaise riait aux éclats, il n'avait pas vue les deux Serpentards mouillé préparer leur main pour faire une vague. Ce qui arrosa Zabini en un seul coup. Blaise sauta à l'eau en fessant une bombe pour faire boire la tasse au deux blonds qui riait en s'en tenir les côtes. Drago prit sa baguette et la métamorphosa en ballon. Ils passèrent leur temps a s'amuser s'en se rendre compte que quelqu'un d'autre les regardait. Hermione était assise sur le quai et fessait tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle regardait la bande d'amis jouer et s'amuser et quelque chose la fouetta. Une image d'elle et des deux garçons quelle avait vue à l'école de sorcellerie. Ils était en train de manger une glace sur la terrasse et il lui avait donner chacun d'eu un cadeau. Elle ressentit le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment là. S'en trop savoir pourquoi, elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Encore un fois elle empêcha ses larmes de couler. Elle porta son attention au groupe qui se baignait et regarda Drago. De savoir qu'il ne se rappelait de rien et que peut-être s'était un mensonge ce qu'il a dit lui pinçait le cœur. La jeune blonde qui se baignait avec eux était à côté de Drago. Pendant qu'elle la regardait, elle vit Angelina, qui essaya d'attraper le ballon, mais elle s'avança vers Drago et se jeta sur lui. Hermione sentit une envie forte de se relever et d'aller étrangler la blonde, qui avait fait exprès de se jeter sur Drago. Hermione regarda l'eau à ses pieds et tomba dans ses pensées. Pendant ce temps, Blaise fit signe à Malefoy qu'Hermione était là. Angelina regarda Drago lorsqu'il regarda la brunette et elle jura avoir vu une expression sur son visage, qui n'était pas du tout à son avantage. Méchamment elle proposa à Drago d'aller avec elle lui faire un saut en l'entraînant dans l'eau par les pieds.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Blaise en regardant Angelina avec un regard perçant.

-Aw, on va s'amuser. Drago tu viens m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

-D'accord, dit-il sans trop y réfléchir.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la jeune fille en pleine réflexion et plongèrent en dessous de l'eau pour ensuite lui prendre chacun un de ses pieds. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond quand elle se sentit tirer par les pieds vers l'eau. N'ayant pas le temps de prendre son souffle elle but une grande gorger d'eau qui la fit étouffer. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, Hermione vit deux tête blondes rire aux éclats. Elle comprenait que la blonde aurait pu lui faire cela, mais Drago... s'en était trop pour elle. Elle sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Drago arrêta brusquement de rire lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione pleurait. Il vint pour lui mettre un main sur son épaule mais elle la repoussa sauvagement. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'éloigna du groupe. Drago et Blaise regardèrent Hermione avec un regard surprit, tandis que Angelina fit un sourire en coin en voyant qu'elle avait réussit à éloigner la brunette.

-Bon, on retourna à notre partie ? Demanda Angelina.

-La ferme, dit Drago avec un air enragé.

-Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dit Blaise en dirigeant un regard perçant vers Angelina.

Drago sortit de l'eau et rechercha la brunette.

Hermione avait courut jusqu'à un des jardins fleurit de Narcissa et elle s'étendit sur l'Herbe en regardant le ciel qui s'embrouillait à cause des larmes qu'elle versait. Hermione entendit des pas venir vers elle et s'arrêter devant elle.

-Granger... laisse moi t'expliquer, Dit Drago.

Hermione qui regardait toujours le ciel tourna son regard doucement vers le Serpentard.

-Il n'y a rien a expliquer... je ressent quelque chose en moi depuis le début qui me disait que tu me détestais... J'ai voulut voir le contraire... me je remarque que c'était stupide... murmura-t-elle.

-Granger... tu as raison. Je te détestais... mais plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas voulut te blesser, je croyait que ce serait drôle, je me suis trompé... Je suis désolé, Dit Malefoy en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

Hermione qui le regardait depuis le début, c'est rassit et contempla le jardin. En voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Drago se releva et alla prendre quelque chose dans le jardin. Il revint à côté d'elle et lui mit sous le nez une rose de couleur mauve. Hermione le regarda avec de l'incertitude et prit lentement la rose que Malefoy lui avait cueillit. Elle toucha les pétales tendrement et regarda Drago avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle en sentant la fleur.

-Plaisir... dit-il en la regardant.

-Drago, as-tu retrouver... oh.. d'accord, alors je m'en vais, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Fais attention à toi Zabini, dit Drago en regardant son ami partir.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta journée, dit Hermione en évitant le regard de Drago.

-Ne sois pas désolé, de tout façon j'étais écœurer de me baigner, dit Drago.

-D'accord, dit Hermione et elle se recoucha sur l'herbe.

Drago fit de même et ils regardèrent le ciel. Cela ne prit pas de temps à ce que les deux s'endorment. Inconsciemment Hermione mit sa tête sur le torse de Drago, qui lui l'entoura avec son bras sur son épaule. Ils ne surent jamais qu'ils furent espionner depuis le début par un Narcissa plus que contente.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà pour aujourd'hui lol

Alors comment avez trouvez ce chapitre ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé

N'oublier pas de me donner des reviews !

Merci à tous


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Désolée pour le temps que ça m'a prit pour créer ce chapitre ! Je suis une vrai tortue... mais c'est à cause que je suis dans la création d'une autre fic encore avec Hermione/Voldemort Mais cette fois-ci j'attend avoir finit toute l'histoire avant de la poster.

**ladyhope1** : hff ! Comment cela beurk lol (nah je suis aussi une fan de Voldemort... Avant de sauter au conclusion, chacun c'est goût ) Alors... Pourquoi es-ce que Voldemort n'a pas sa tête de serpent ? Parce que je vais l'expliquer plus tard dans l'histoire lol Pour les yeux marrons... Pfff détails MDR Alors voilà la suite et merci pour le review !

**ari** : hihihi (saute partout comme un enfant) Merci infiniment ! Merci pour le review super et voilà la suite

**hermy.67** : Bah contente de voir que la fin était géniale. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour le review

**Ana Malfoy** : lol Alors c'est super je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus de Blaise dans l'histoire Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**Darkim the queen of konery** : lol ouais... mais Pansy va encore attaquer lol Pour es-ce que Voldemort était sensé avoir une face de serpent, comme je l'ai dit, je vais l'expliquer plus tard dans l'histoire Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

**Evans Mary** : lol moi j'en suis une fan de Voldemort lol et pour de vrai Chacun ses goûts. Et pour ce qui est de pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas la face blablabla et blablabla lol Comme je l'ai dit et redit, tout va être expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire Merci pour le review et voila la suite !

**Rosa** : Merci beaucoup pour le review et voilà la suite !

**my-story07** : lol Merci infiniment pour le review et voilà la suite

**Wendy Potter** : lol AHH tu verras, moi je ne raconte rien en avance lol Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**dragomalefoy93** : lol au moins mes fics ne son pas des drogues dangereuses lol Et en plus elle son gratuite MDR Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**'tite mione **: lol Et bien voilà la suite et merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour le review

**malfoyhermy** : lol eh bien merci énormément et désolé pour le temps que cela à prit pour que tu reçoives le chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide en correction et merci pour ton review

**sarouchka** : lol eh bien la suite est là lol et merci pour le review

**Disclaimer** : Ouai ouai, rien ne m'appartient. Vous êtes content de me faire de la peine ! TT mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu lol ok je vais m'en remettre

¤(pensée Drago)¤  
(pensée Hermione)  
(pensée Narcissa)

Bonne Lecture

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

(Parfait, excellent, franchement Narcissa, tu es la meilleur)

Narcissa jubila comme une jeune fille en regardant le tableau devant elle.

-Tu m'as l'air très joyeuse Narcissa... Devrais-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda une voix

derrière elle.

-Ah Severus ! Tu es revenu ?

-Puisque je suis ici... dit Severus en se frottant le front.

-Oui, oui bien sûr... Euh... et bien rien du tout, dit-elle en faisant son air innocent.

-Tu sais... on ne t'as jamais dit que tu mentais très mal ? Demanda Rogue.

-Non... pourquoi ? Je ne mens pas, dit Narcissa en prenant un air indigné.

Severus s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda les deux jeunes endormis sur la verdure.

-S'il te plait... Severus... Écoute, c'est mon seul et unique enfant... Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. S'il te plait, supplia la mère de Drago.

-De quoi, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il en dirigeant son regard sur elle.

-Ne dis rien à Lucius... ni à Voldemort. Il va tuer mon fils et même moi par la même occasion, dit Narcissa.

-... Narcissa, je te mentirais si je te disais que je voudrais que tu sois six pieds sous terre. Je te comprends... j'ai assisté Drago toute sa vie quand il était petit, je le considère comme mon fils... et si c'est cette je-sais... euh... Miss Granger que tu veux comme belle-fille, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Je le ferais pour Drago... et pour toi... Narcissa, dit Severus en posant sa main sur la joue de Narcissa.

Celle-ci sentit ses joues s'enflammer au contact et aux paroles de l'ancien professeur de potion.

-Non.. attend Severus. Pas ici... mon mari risquerait de nous voir, dit Narcissa en regardant vers la porte.

-Narcissa, Lucius est trop occupé à essayer de plaire à Voldemort, qu'il ne voit plus se qui l'entoure, dit Severus.

-Mais il reste mon mari ! S'emporta Narcissa.

-Narcissa... Tu n'aimes pas Lucius... et tu l'aimeras jamais. Le destin à été cruel pour toi aussi. Comme pour moi, il nous a empêché de vivre notre vie. Dès que tout cela sera fini, nous pourrons enfin être ensemble... dit Severus en lui prenant la main.

Narcissa sentit son cœur battre comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle fit un signe de tête à Severus et s'éloigna de lui pour ensuite sortir de la pièce.  
Severus se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda les deux jeunes.

_retour en arrière_

_  
Un petit garçon de cinq ans courait dans le long couloir pour arriver dans un grand bureau où se trouvait plusieurs personnes drapées de noir. Il s'avança vers son père et tira sur sa cape pour attirer son attention._

_  
-Pas maintenant Drago, dit Lucius._

_  
-Papa... je veux sortir aujourd'hui, dit Drago._

_  
-Non ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ou sinon tu sais où tu vas aller ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blonds. _

_  
Drago se remit en mémoire les deux jours qu'il a passé dans un des donjons les plus noirs de leur manoir. Son père l'avait nourrit que de vieux morceaux de pain et de l'eau contaminée par la poussière. Il se rappela des nuits qu'il avait passé à pleurer et a crier le nom de son père pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il regarda son père avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Drago recula et accrocha une personne en pillant sur ses pieds._

_  
-Ow, petit morveu ! gémit la personne en le poussant._

_  
Un homme s'avança vers lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il lui prit la main pour ensuite l'amener à sa mère. Pendant le trajet, le petit garçon versait des larmes et essaya de les essuyer avec sa main._

_  
-... Écoute Drago... je sais que ton père n'est pas le bon modèle pour ce qui est de l'affection et de l'attention... Alors écoute le quand il te dit quelque chose ou il te fera du mal, raconta le monsieur._

_  
-Pourquoi il ne joue jamais avec moi ? Demanda le jeune Drago._

_  
-...Lucius n'a qu'un but dans sa vie et c'est de servire un homme qui tue par bon plaisir... Tu verras, il ne te donnera pas beaucoup d'affection et d'attention, mais il te donnera tous ce que tu voudras... Et moi je serais là pour toi et pour tout le reste... fais-moi confiance, dit-il en regardant les yeux rouges du jeune garçon._

_  
Lorsqu'il eu terminer sa phrase, ils arrivèrent devant une jeune femme blonde qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon._

_  
-Drago, dit Narcissa en ouvrant les bras._

_  
Le jeune blond se blottit dans les bras de sa mère et pleura à nouveau._

_  
-...J'ose croire qu'il a encore essayé d'attirer l'attention de son père ? Demanda la jeune femme._

_  
-Oui..._

_  
-A-t-il bientôt finit la réunion ? Demanda -t-elle. _

_  
-Non... Et je dois y retourner, dit-il en se retournant._

_  
-...Merci Severus, dit Narcissa avec un sourire tout en flattant le dos de son enfant._

_  
-Plaisir, dit-il et il repartit._

_  
... 3 ans et quelques mois plus tard _

_  
-Père, je veux savoir comment voler ! Gémit un jeune Drago de 8 ans. _

_  
-Pour la centième fois, non ! Grogna Lucius._

_  
-Mais... père ! Chigna Drago._

_  
-Tu veux apprendre à voler ? Tiens apprend tout seul ! Je n'ai pas juste cela à faire moi ! S'époumona l'homme blond en mettant un balai dans les mains du jeune._

_  
-...Très bien père... marmonna le garçon._

_  
-Et on ne parle pas comme cela à son père non plus ! Cria Lucius en donnant un gros coup de canne sur le dos de Drago._

_  
Celui-ci laissa échapper une petite plainte et s'éloigna de son père avec le balai._

_  
-Puisqu'il veut pas me le montrer... je le ferais moi-même, se dit Drago en bougonnant._

_  
Il sortit dehors et regarda le ciel bleu ensuite le balai. Il soupira et enfourcha son balai tout en essayant de le faire voler. Mais pas de réaction._

_  
-Stupide balai... Allez vole ! S'emporta Drago en parlant à son balai._

_  
Dans un hélant de colère, il tapa de son pied sur le sol et le balai s'éleva à toute allure._

_  
-AHHHH ! Stop ! Stop ! Cria Drago. _

_  
Il baissa le manche de son balai un peu et il arrêta de monter. Drago soupira et se pencha un peu sur le balai, ce qui le fit avancer. Après plusieurs tour du manoir Drago s'arrêta dans les airs et replaça ses cheveux._

_  
-Oui, je crois que je suis fait pour voler. Je suis le meilleur ! S'exclama le jeune Drago en levant les bras très hauts dans son hélant de fierté._

_  
Mais s'en prévenir, il perdit son équilibre à cause du vent et tomba de son balai. Avant qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec le sol, une voix s'éleva et il se sentit flotter dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir doucement dans les bras d'un homme._

_  
-Drago... en voilà une idée d'apprendre à voler seul, dit Severus en regardant le jeune garçon. _

_  
-Il le fallait bien puisque personne ne voulait pas me le montrer... marmonna Drago._

_  
-Je te l'aurais bien montré, si tu me l'avais demandé, dit Severus en remettant Drago sur le sol._

_  
-Mais tu n'étais pas là, dit Drago. _

_  
-Je sais, je suis désolé j'étais occupé à préparer l'année de mon cours de potion, dit Rogue._

_  
-J'ai hâte d'être dans ton cours, dit Drago en commençant à marché au côté de l'homme sombre._

_  
-Ah bon ?_

_  
-Oui et je serais le meilleur, tu verras ! Dit Drago en souriant._

_  
-J'ai hâte de voir cela, dit Severus en souriant également. _

_  
Lorsqu'il fut le soir et que Drago se coucha, Severus entra dans la chambre et le borda._

_  
-Dis... Tu feras toujours tout pour que mon futur soit un rêve ? Demanda Drago._

_  
-Es-ce que c'est cela que tu souhaites vraiment ? Demanda Severus._

_  
-Oui... chuchota Drago._

_  
-Alors, je ferais en sorte que cela se réalise, dit Severus avec un sourire. Je dois y aller... Bonne nuit, rajouta-t-il._

_  
-Bonne nuit, dit Drago en fermant les yeux._

_  
-Hey pas avant mon bisou, dit Narcissa en rentrant et en s'asseyant à côté de son fils._

_  
-Bonne nuit maman, dit Drago en embrassant sa mère sur la joue._

_  
Narcissa et Severus sortissent de la chambre de Drago côte à côte. _

_  
-J'ai entendu de la part de mes serviteurs que tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils... comment pourrais-je te remercier ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_  
-... Si je te le disais, tu me donnerais une bonne claque, dit Severus._

_  
-Essaie toujours, dit Narcissa._

_  
-Un baiser.. Dit-il._

_Et comme il l'avait prévu, Narcissa donna une bonne claque sur la joue de Severus. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut qu'elle lui donna tout de même son baiser. Avant que celui-ci n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, Narcissa le coupa en posant sa main sur sa bouche. _

_  
-Ne dit rien et ne t'y habitue pas, dit-elle en s'éloignant de Severus._

_  
fin du retour en arrière _

-Pour toi Narcissa... dit-il en transplanant de la salle.

Drago se réveilla, une brise faisant danser les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés dans les yeux. Il pencha la tête et remarqua Granger couchée sur son torse. Il se rappela de leur conversation et il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il prit une grande respiration et reçu à plein poumon l'odeur de la brunette.

_Hermione se promenait avec un garçon roux et un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Hermione tenait un panier de pique-nique. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs apportait une couverture tandis que le roux apportait une dizaine de livres et trois serviettes douillettes._

_  
-Ron arrête de te plaindre, c'est lourd pour moi aussi, si vous saviez à quel point vous mangez tous les deux, dit la brunette en regardant le roux qui marmonnait depuis qu'ils étaient sortit dehors._

_  
-S...Si tu crois que c'est facile... Tu te Wah ! Dit-il et il trébucha sur une roche pour s'écraser sur le sol. _

_-Ron... Tu marches très bien, dit Harry en riant avec Hermione._

_  
Ron leur lancèrent un regard perçant et il se mit à rire à son tour._

_  
Ils s'installèrent en dessous d'un arbre qui leur offrait le confort de l'ombre et du soleil. Ils mangèrent et se racontèrent des blagues. _

_  
-Que font 1000 blondes dans l'océan Atlantique ? Demanda Hermione _

_  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry._

_  
Ron lui fit un geste avec ses épaules._

_  
-Elles cherchent Léonardo Dicaprio, dit Hermione._

_  
Harry se mit à rire mais Ron restait silencieux._

_  
-Je ne la comprends pas... dit-il._

_  
-Nah Ron, c'est que Léonardo est un acteur... Tu te rappelles de ce qu'est un acteur ? Oui ? Demanda Harry._

_  
-Oui, dit Ron._

_  
-Bon et bien, il a joué dans un film où un bateau coule et il finit par mourir de froid dans l'eau. Et les filles blondes le cherchent, raconta Hermione._

_  
-... Je ne comprends toujours pas... Pourquoi elles le cherchent ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard perdu._

_  
- Il n'y a rien à faire pour son cas, dit Harry en souriant à Hermione. _

_  
Hermione se mit à rire en observant le regard que Ron envoyait à Harry. Après qu'il ait finit de manger, Harry et Ron avaient été se baigner tandis qu'Hermione était restée sur la couverture pour lire._

_  
-Eh miss je-sais-tout ! S'exclama un Ron Weasley mouillé de la tête aux pieds._

_  
Il lui enleva le livre et le lança un peu plus loin._

_  
-Aujourd'hui tu vas faire comme les autres et t'amuser, dit Harry en lui prenant les bras._

_  
-Qu-es-ce que tu fait Harry ! S'exclama Hermione._

_  
Ron lui prit les deux jambes et ils soulevèrent une Hermione frustré._

_  
-Non ! Je vous avertis ! Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-elle._

_  
-D'accord ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en la lançant dans l'eau._

_  
-ARG ! Vous deux !_

_  
Ils sautèrent à leur tour et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à s'amuser dans l'eau. Dans la soirée, ils prirent des sacs de couchages qu'Hermione avaient transfiguré et ils partirent en cachette dormir sur le toit de l'école pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière pour gâcher la vue spectaculaire du ciel, ils purent admirer la splendeur du filet d'étoiles qui parcourait le ciel. ( Note auteur: J'ai un site pour ceux qui son intéresser à voir l'image de mes pensées http/ Copiez le et le site devrait fonctionner)_

_  
Hermione qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis véritables étant petite, prit la main de Potter et Weasley en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait._

_  
-Dites-moi... Es-ce qu'on fait la promesse d'être amis jusqu'à la fin ? Demanda Hermione en chuchotant tout en regardant le ciel._

_  
Harry et Ron serrèrent plus fort la main de leur amie._

_  
-Bien sûr, dit Harry._

_  
-Pour toujours, dit Ron._

_  
Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se rassit et prit sa baguette. Elle lança une incantation sur une de leur main ainsi que la sienne et se recoucha._

_  
-... Qu'es-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ron. _

_  
-Levez vos mains vers le ciel et vous verrez, dit Hermione._

_  
Ils levèrent leur main et virent une forme d'anneau de couleur transparente qui fit refléter les étoiles du ciel. L'effet des étoiles donna à l'objet une lueur blanche très pâle. Les deux ne savaient trop quoi dire. Hermione leva la main à son tour et leurs bagues donnaient l'impression de briller encore plus. _

_  
-Là... C'est le symbole de notre amitié, chuchota Hermione._

_  
Harry et Ron prirent la main d'Hermione et ils ne la lâchèrent pas de la nuit. _

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle pour ensuite regarder sa main où était sensée être la bague magique. Elle leva sa main vers le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir de nuage gris et s'attendait à voir la bague apparaître, mais cela ne fonctionna guère. Elle descendit sa main et se dit à elle-même que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant elle avait trouvé se rêve totalement réel.

(Et si c'était un souvenir ?)

-Granger ? Ça va ? Demanda Drago, qui l'avait regardé depuis le début.

Hermione se rappela où elle était et fit un sourire.

-Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu te rappellesdes deux garçons à l'école ? Demanda Hermione.

-... Comment les oublier, bougonna Drago.

-J'ai rêvé de quelque chose... qui peut-être était un souvenir... mais pourtant...  
-Pourtant ? Demanda Malefoy.

-... Il y a des faits de ce rêve qui ne sont pas réel, dit Hermione en regardant sa main à nouveau.

C'est yeux se glacèrent dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une goûte de pluie la ramena à elle.  
Drago repensa à ce que son père voulait qu'il fasse et cela lui donna une douleur dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes lui tomber sur le torse, il se releva et regarda le ciel qui était totalement gris.

-Foutue temps... Allez, on doit rentrer pour aller se mettre à l'abri, dit Malefoy.

Elle se releva et se mit à courir à côté de Drago vers le confort d'un climat sec.  
Pendant la journée, Hermione était restée sur le canapé emmitouflée d'une couverture à regarder la pluie ruisseler sur la vitre de la terrasse de sa chambre. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Hermione regarda sa main et fut dérangée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Drago était rentré sans fermer la porte avec un plateau remplit de sandwichs et avec deux gobelets contenant du jus de citrouille.

-J'ai cru que tu aurais faim, dit Drago en s'avançant lentement vers Hermione.

Celle ci prit position sur le sol et Drago la rejoignit. Il mit le plateau au milieu d'eux. Hermione ne vit pas une autre tête blonde masculine les regarder.  
Hermione allait prendre un des gobelets lorsque Drago l'interrompit.

-Non ! Celui-ci c'est le mien... il y a une potion dedans pour les maux de têtes, dit-il.

-D'accord, dit Hermione avec un sourire en prenant le gobelet qui était plus proche qu'elle.

Drago prit une gorgée de son verre en regardant Hermione prendre une gorgée du sien.

Drago se retourna discrètement comme pour montrer qu'il admirait la chambre, mais il s'attarda vers la porte où son père lui fit un sourire en coin et reparti en laissant les deux jeunes manger.

Après le repas, Drago prit le plateau et allait s'en aller lorsque Hermione le stoppa.

-...Est-ce vrai que tu ne me détestes plus ? Demanda Hermione.

Drago se retourna lentement et regarda Hermione avec un sourcil levé.

-...Oui... Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de Drago et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Malefoy, surprit par le geste qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à faire, l'arrêta net en la prenant par les épaules et en l'éloignant de lui.

-Que croyais-tu faire ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Je tenais juste à te remercier, dit Hermione avec un regard perdu. Es-ce mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ben... Pas vraiment... Euh... C'est juste... Tu n'as qu'à dire merci, dit-il.

-Mais... j'avais très envie de coller mes lèvres aux tiennes... Es-ce que je peux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... Eh bien... euh, dit Malefoy, plutôt embarrassé en cherchant quoi répondre à cela.

- Je...

-Non ! Non... dit Malefoy en levant sa main pour qu'elle arrête de parler.

Drago regarda alentour de lui ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, alors il décida de s'en aller précipitamment laissant une Hermione plus que blessée par son départ prématuré.  
Hermione passa le reste de la journée étendu dans son lit. Narcissa était venu la chercher pour souper, mais elle refusa de sortir. Inquiète, Narcissa alla voir Drago.

-Trésor... As-tu fais quelque chose à Hermione ? Questionna-t-elle.

-... Non... ben pas vraiment... Enfin... je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle n'a pas sorti de sa chambre du reste de la journée et maintenant elle ne veut pas aller souper, dit-elle. Alors ? Rajouta-elle avec un regard sévère.

-Je... je vais aller la voir, dit-il.

-Très bien, dit-elle en le suivant du regard.

Lorsque Drago fut à destination, il cogna sur la porte et attendit le signal qui lui permettrait de rentrer. Mais il n'y avait que le silence qui lui répondit. Il cogna de nouveau et lorsqu'il n'entendit rien, il rentra dans la chambre.

-...Granger, dit-il en cherchant du regard la brunette dans la noirceur de la chambre.  
Il la trouva étendu sur le lit. Il la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Granger... ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti comme cela tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé... c'est juste que je me sentais mal à l'aise... Je trouvais cela trop bizarre, dit-il en se massant la nuque.

-Pourtant... le soir après le bal... tu voulais rester avec moi... Pourquoi plus maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ?

-Tu es resté près de moi... En fait... sur moi... et tu m'appelais Hermione. De plus... tu m'em... m'embrassait le cou...

Drago avait les joues rouges de gêne.

¤(Maudit Alcool)¤

-... Je... je voudrais que tu recommences... Chuchota Hermione en lui frôlant la main doucement.

Drago sentit son cœur battre, jamais il n'aurait cru entendre cela de la bouche de Granger. Il la regarda stupéfait et resta assit sur le lit sans bouger. Hermione qui était couchée à plat ventre sur son lit, se redressa à l'aide de ses bras. Elle se mit de côté et s'approcha de Drago. Elle tendit les lèvres et s'approcha lentement de crainte que Drago lui fasse le même coup que ce midi. Drago, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il resta immobile en regardant Hermione qui s'approchait de lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Drago n'eut aucune envie de se retiré. Intérieurement, il désirait ce baiser. Leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, Drago et Hermione s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement.

-Drago ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Lucius.

-Je... Je tenais à me rassurer qu'Hermione était correcte, car elle avait refusé de descendre souper, dit-il.

-Ah bon... Eh bien miss Granger... si vous ne vous sentez pas bien... vous pouvez toujours vous reposer, dit le père de Drago. N'oubliez pas que vous devez aller voir monsieur Tom Riddle demain, rajouta-il.

-Oui, d'accord, dit-elle.

Lucius fit un signe de tête approbateur et sortit de la chambre.

-Drago ! Cria Lucius en appelant son fils.

-Oui père ! Répondit Drago.

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui était toujours placée de la même façon avant que leurs lèvres ne se rapprochent. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais le père de Drago l'avait rappelé avec une voix plus qu'agacée. Lorsque Drago avait rejoint son père, qui était dans son bureau, il le regarda sans rien dire.

-Tu sais que tu vas être bientôt en âge de te marier... Donc, je veux que tu te maries avec la crème des crèmes des sangs purs, dit Lucius.

-...Père..

-Alors j'en ai discuté avec quelqu'un que l'on connaît très bien et qui a une fille charmante. On en a conclut que ce serait très avantageux de vous marier Pansy et toi, coupa Lucius.

-Quoi ? Pansy ? Mais père... vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! S'exclama Drago.

-Ne me répond et ne me questionne jamais sur mes décisions ! Cria Malefoy Senior. Tu sais à quel point je déteste cela ! Rajouta-t-il.

-Pardon père... mais c'est que Pansy n'est pas une fille respectable... Elle détruirait la fortune de notre famille pour des bien matériels stupides ! Elle serait la honte de notre famille ! Vous ne l'avez jamais vue à l'école, c'est une vraie pute ! Dit-il en regardant son père furieux.

-Alors si tu refuses Pansy, ce sera Angelina que tu épouseras.

-Mais..

-Point final ! Maintenant vas te coucher... Dégage de ma vue ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant que Drago ne faisait rien pour partir.

Sentant qu'il ne devrait pas pousser à bout son père, Drago sortit totalement frustré. Pendant son trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, Drago passa devant la porte d'Hermione. Il stoppa et retourna vers la chambre de la brunette. Il rentra dans la chambre sans frapper et il retrouva une Hermione endormie, qui était en robe de nuit et à peine recouverte de la couverture en soie noire. En la regardant, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer toujours étendue comme cela à côté de lui en tant qu'épouse. Il ne pouvait le nier, il la trouvait tellement belle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments envers elle. Et même s'il était un Malefoy, il se foutait de la ligné de sang pur de son père à présent. Tant qu'il était avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Oui... il l'aimait... Et s'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il avait l'intention de laisser ses sentiments le guider pour une fois. Il s'approcha du lit de Granger et il lui flatta le bras tendrement. Hermione se réveilla lentement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le bras. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était Drago. Il mit un genou sur le lit d'Hermione et il se pencha vers elle.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

Au lieu de répondre, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione sentit ses joues rougir lorsque Drago se colla contre son corps. Elle répondit à son baiser. Elle échappa une petite plainte de plaisir lorsque Drago lui massa l'un de ses seins. Drago dégagea sa bouche de la sienne pour embrasser le cou de Granger.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle ne le comprenait pas, un moment il est distant, ensuite il ne fait rien et maintenant il lui faisait ressentir des sentiments tellement plaisant.

-Je sais qu'ont se détestait à l'école... mais je ne peux plus repousser les sentiments que j'éprouve maintenant. Mon père veut que je me marie avec quelqu'un... je me fous de ses ordres... c'est toi que je veux, dit-il.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer et elle s'accrocha à sa couverture lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

Drago enleva la main de son sein pour descendre sa main sur la peau d'Hermione jusqu'à ses cuisses ; où sa robe finissait. Il souleva Hermione avec ses deux bras tout en l'embrassant pour pouvoir lui enlever sa robe et la jeter sur le sol. Il la recoucha sur le lit et descendit plus bas pour pouvoir embrasser son ventre tout en enlevant le sous-vêtement de la brunette. Hermione sentit un feu envahir son corps. Elle entoura ses doigts dans les cheveux de Malefoy. Elle le ramena à lui et l'embrassa passionnément en l'aidant à enlever ses vêtements. Drago se mit entre les jambes d'Hermione et il se serra contre elle tout en collant les cuisses de la jeune femme sur ses hanches. Hermione sentit l'évidence que Drago avait autant envie d'elle entre ses jambes et cela la fit gémir de plaisir. Hermione entoura la taille de Drago avec ses jambes et elle serra les poings dans la couverture lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Malefoy sur son corps. En sentant la partie intime d'Hermione totalement humidifié, il ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre en position et de la pénétrer violemment, ce qui fit échapper un cri à Hermione. En pensant qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de mal, Drago regarda Hermione avec un air inquiet. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage extasié de la jeune fille il comprit que ce n'était pas un cri de douleur mais de plaisir. Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se découvrir l'un l'autre en ressentant des orgasmes plus torrides les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement fatigués, Drago embrassa une dernière fois Hermione et il s'habilla.

-... Tu ne peux pas dormir ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago se retourna vers elle et lui flatta affectueusement la joue.

-Je suis désolé... mais si mon père nous apercevait ensemble demain matin, il me tuerait aussitôt, expliqua-t-il.

-Mais... que sommes-nous au juste ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire un couple... Et j'espère que l'on pourrait l'être pour la vie bientôt.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je veux dire que je voudrais t'épouser, dit-il sérieusement en la regardant avec ses yeux gris métalliques.

Hermione resta silencieuse.  
-Qu'es-ce que ca veut dire épouser ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago eut envie de claquer son front en signe de désespérance avec sa main lorsque cette question gâcha l'atmosphère qu'il essayait de créer.

-Je plaisantais, dit Hermione en souriant tendrement.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide tout de même, dit-elle.

-T'es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione le frappa sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Alors j'accepte, dit-elle avec un visage rayonnant.

-Bien... mais il ne faut pas le dire à personne... en tous cas pas maintenant, dit-il.

Il l'embrassa et la laissa dormir.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Ouais voilà pour ce chapitre  
Merci du temps que vous avez consacré pour lire ma fic !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
N'oubliez pas les reviews  
AH oui et le prochain chapitre risque d'être le dernier ! Pas pour dire abandonné, mais terminé

**EH UN GRAND MERCI À _MALFOYHERMY_ POUR LA CORRECTION DE CE CHAPITRE !**

**VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QU'ELLE ME LA CORRIGÉ EN MOINS DE QUELQUE HEURES APRÈS QUE JE LUI AIT ENVOYÉ. ELLE EST INCROYABLE **


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Je sais, je sais, cela ma encore prit des jours à poster le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Non ? ... bon pas de chapitre alors lol.   
Nah !

**sarouchka** : loll, je sais mais... c'est le coup de foudre lol Nah, c'est mais c'était cela où il mariait Angelina lol... Tu préfères Angeline ? Ok c'est comme tu veux MDR Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**malfoyhermy** : lol une chance que tu as survécu Et... ouin... c'est vrai que des devoirs c'est assez pénible à faire lol Merci encore pour ton aide, merci pour le review et voilà la suite.

**lady Hope **: Ah tu verras pour la potion lol Je ne raconte rien Désolé si je n'aie pas mis la suite vite, mais la voilà à présent loll Merci pour le review !

**Marie-Loup **: lolll ouin ce serait dommage de te massacrer les ongles, mais je suis désolé pour le temps j'ai prise à poster le chapitre. Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**lolaboop** : lol plaisir, mais dit plutôt merci à tout ceux qui mon pousser dans le dos pour que j'accepte la proposition de malfoyhermy loll Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas déçue lol "donne moi la suite" c'était un ordre ? lol désolé mais je ne suis pas très obéissante lol Mais la voilà maintenant et merci pour le review

**Ana Malfoy **: MWAHAHAHAHA ! Je sais que je suis méchante lol Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**Evans Mary **: loll Tu sais qu'ils en enferment pour moins que cela lol Non je ne dis rien pour la suite... quoique si tu descends la page, tu verras loll Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**My-story07 **: lolll Et ensuite on dit que je suis méchante lol Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**Bloody Crow **: lol tu découvriras tout dans ce chapitre Merci pour le review et voilà la suite.

**foufie **: Merci, merci beaucoup pour le review et voilà la suite. Désolé pour le temps que cela à prit.

**hermy.67 **: loll Aww moi aussi je t'adore Ouais il est trop mignon lol Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**dragomalefoy93** : moui ! lol n'es-ce pas que c'était Kawai Si Tom serait au courant, il ne resterais pas grand chose de Drago lol Ah bon j'ai un don ? lol Eh bien merci et ouais je risque d'en faire une autre j'ai déjà une autre idée et je vais me mettre à l'écrire dès que j'aurais terminé celle-ci Ah moins que à moitié finit, elle se trouve à chier. Merci beaucoup pour le review et voilà la suite !

'**tite mione **: Ahh... Dans la suite tu seras loll (je ressemblais à Yoda lol) Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**  
Magical dream **: Pour vrai ! Hihi je suis flatter Merci, merci, merci ! loll bien sûr que je vais en faire d'autre lol hum? Pourquoi tu veux que je t'envoye une fic de mes créations ? Explique loll je ne suis pas si sûre de savoir où tu veux en venir lol Merci encore pour le review et voilà la suite

**  
Sarah Malefoy **: loll je vois que c'est pénible de savoir que c'est le dernier chapitre, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin. Mais je ferais peut-être un épilogue après alors se sera un chapitre bonus Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**Disclaimer** : Nah rien m'appartient, sauf quelques personnages inventés et le cours le l'histoire de cette fic. Et Final fantasy X-2 non plus... Ainsi que la musique I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR de U2

(pensée d'Hermione)  
¤(pensée de Drago)¤  
(Pensée Narcissa)  
(pensée Voldemort)

Bon alors bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Lucius était en train de lire le journal des sorciers, lorsqu'un bruit de transplanage le fit sursauter. Lucius regarda son journal qui était maintenant déchiré en bougonnant.

-Lucius ! Mon cher ami. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts.

-Tout va pour le mieux, comment vas-tu Grégor ? Demanda Malefoy senior en regardant l'homme qui était accompagné d'une jeune fille.

-Très bien depuis que vous avez décidé de donner la main de ma fille à votre fils. C'est un honneur, dit Grégor.

-Et vous Angelina, cela vous convient ? Demanda Lucius.

-Je suis plus qu'heureuse, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu peux aller voir Drago, dit-il.

-D'accord, merci monsieur Malefoy, dit Angeline en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Drago.

Elle passa plusieurs portes dans un couloir pour enfin aboutir devant la porte de Drago. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et remarqua qu'il était encore endormit.

-Il dort encore et il est passé midi... se dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

En le voyant endormie avec le torse nu, Angelina décida de monter sur son lit et de s'asseoir sur lui. Elle descendit son visage vers celui du jeune blond et l'embrassa. Celle-ci sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme lui répondre.

Lorsque Drago sentit des lèvres sur lui, il cru que c'était Hermione et l'embrassa également. Il n'osait pas ouvrir ses yeux à cause de la fatigue qui les gardait fermés. Angelina, descendit ses baisers sur le long du corps de Drago pour ensuite remonter vers la bouche du blond.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se réveilla et enfila la robe blanche avec des motifs floraux. La robe donna l'impression d'être nue grâce à la façon dont elle était faite. Le haut en décolleté de la robe tenait la poitrine d'Hermione serrée et laissait tomber la robe tel un voile. Le tissu était très mince et Hermione pouvait sentir l'air traverser sa robe. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit une sucette dans son cou. Elle se remémora la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Drago et décida d'aller le réveiller. Avant qu'elle ne soit sortit de sa chambre elle alla à son bureau et se mit un collier en forme de ruban qui cachait parfaitement la marque d'affection de Drago. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se mit à marcher vers la chambre de Drago.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination elle rentra dans la chambre et cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter au spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle étouffa un petit cri qui ne pas passa inaperçu.

Drago qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux tellement il appréciait les caresses de celle qui croyait être celle qu'il aimait, les ouvrirent pour apercevoir Angelina sur lui. Il détourna un regard horrifié vers Hermione qui avait une main sur son cœur et l'autre devant sa bouche. Il remarqua la peine dans ses yeux baignés de larmes et eut envie d'aller la consoler sur le champ, mais avec Angelina sur lui, il ne put faire de mouvement avant qu'Hermione ne parte en courant loin de sa chambre. Drago se tourna vers Angelina avec des yeux meurtriers.

-Dégage de sur moi immédiatement, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Mais voyons tu ne vas pas repousser ta future femme pour une sang de bourbe répugnante !

-Retire tes paroles, maintenant ! S'écria-t-il en serrant le cou de la jeune femme.

-Dra...Dra.. J'étouffe, dit-elle en essayant d'éloigner les mains de son cou.

Drago revint à la raison et il lâcha la blonde qui s'étala sur le lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était allée rejoindre le père de Drago.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je.. je veux aller voir Tom... je veux m'éloigner d'ici, dit-elle en essayant de calmer sa peine.

-D'accord, mais tout d'abord calme-toi... prend une bonne respiration... Voilà, c'est très bien. Suis-moi, dit Malefoy senior en entraînant Hermione dans le salon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite statue en forme de serpent.

-Bon alors, tu n'as qu'à toucher cette statue et tu apparaîtras chez Vol.. Euh Tom, se rattrapa Lucius.

Elle remercia Lucius et toucha la statue. Elle se sentit tiré par le nombril comme si un hameçon s'était accroché à sa peau pour finalement la relâcher brusquement. Elle se retrouva dans un autre salon très lugubre comparé à celui des Malefoys.

-Hermione ! dit une voix.

Elle se retourna et vit Tom qui vint l'accueillir avec un gros câlin et un baiser sur la joue.

-Comme tu m'as manqué, dit-il dans son oreille.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui prit la main pour ensuite la diriger dehors sur une terrasse. Une fois dehors, elle ne remarqua rien d'autre que de gigantesques arbres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

-Je t'en prit, prend place, dit-il en montrant de sa main les bancs en osier brun qui étaient rembourrer de coussins et recouverts de couvertures beiges très douces pour que le confort soit total.

Hermione prit un des bancs et s'assit gracieusement en plaçant sa robe pour ensuite regarder le paysage de la forêt. Les arbres qui les entouraient étaient très grands et recouverts de mousse verte. Le sol était composé de plusieurs rochers et on pouvait entendre une chute pas très loin. Hermione leva la tête et vit le ciel bleu qui donnait un effet relaxant avec les pointes des branches des arbres qui dansaient avec le vent. Depuis le choc de ce matin, Hermione se sentit apaisée et prit un air nostalgique. Depuis qu'elle allait s'assoire elle fut regardé attentivement par Voldemort dans ses moindres actions.

-Vous allez l'air très triste... es-ce le fait d'être ici avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? ... Oh... non, vous n'y êtes pour rien... et je suis très heureuse... Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, dit-elle en essayant d'afficher un petit sourire.

-Très bien... Alors, comment est votre séjour chez les Malefoys ? Demanda Tom en prenant place à son tour en face d'elle.

-Oh, très bien... Ils sont tous très gentils, dit-elle en le regardant.

-... Désirez-vous du thé ? Demanda Tom.

-Oui volontiers... Pouvez-vous ne pas me vouvoyer ? C'est que cela me fait sentir vieille, dit Hermione en laissant s'échapper un petit rire.

-Comme tu le voudras...

-Hermione, dit-elle avec un sourire.

(Parfais... on dirait qu'elle commence à être charmée... Belle et douce Granger... Tu vas être le point culminant de mon succès lorsque je détruirais Potter)

Drago courut partout dans le manoir à la recherche d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il ne la trouva nul part, il alla voir son père.

Il le retrouva avec sa mère, qui était en train de lire un catalogue pour les femmes sorcières.

-Père avez-vous vu Granger quelque part ? Demanda Drago.

Lucius releva sa tête d'une pile de paperasse et le regarda avec un regard suspicieux.

-Elle est allée à son rendez-vous avec Voldemort... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est que... euh... Je voulais juste savoir, dit Drago en s'en allant dans sa chambre où se trouvait encore Angelina.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione se faire charmer par Voldemort. Il l'aimait et la voulait avec lui... même si ce matin ne fut pas très désiré pour un début de leur relation d'amoureux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fait tant... De toute façon si tu ne m'épouse pas, je dirai à ton père qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et elle, dit Angelina qui le regardait faire un trou dans le planché tellement qu'il tournait en rond.

-Tu as intérêt de fermé ta gueule si tu désire vivre, dit Drago en envoyant un regard perçant vers la blonde.

-Hff... Tu ressemble tant à ton père... Tu finiras comme lui aussi, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Drago s'avança vers Angelina et lui prit le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

-Ne dis plus jamais que je ressemble à mon père... c'est dans mon sang et je n'y peux rien... Mais contrairement à mon père, je ne servirais pas quelqu'un et je serais plus attentionné envers ma femme, dit-il en imaginant Hermione avec son bébé dans ses bras.

-Si c'était le cas, j'aimerais bien être ta femme un de ces jours, dit Angelina en clignant des cils.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'arrache les yeux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Angelina fit un saut en entendant la question de Drago et décida d'arrêter d'essayer de le séduire. Il ne lui restait que la force.

-Tu sais que je suis à deux pas d'être mangemort et je vais tout faire en sorte que tu ne t'en sorte pas vivant... à moins de m'épouser... Et de plus... on ne sait jamais lorsque Granger mourra d'empoisonnement...

-Si tu oses lui faire du mal je vais

-Quoi ? Te fâcher ? ... Oh que si j'oserais... Et Voldemort ne le remarquera même pas lui-même que sa future femme aura été empoissonnée par moi... Alors tu ferais mieux de faire ce qui sera bon pour toi... dit Angelina en s'approchant d'un Drago plus qu'en colère.

-Et vous, vous allez le regretter si vous le menacé encore une fois, dit une voix menaçante.

-Severus, il faut que je rejoigne Hermione tout de suite ! S'exclama Drago, plus qu'heureux de voir son professeur.

Drago avait toujours admiré Severus Rogue. Il était le modèle de père qu'il avait toujours eut.

-Avant de rejoindre miss Granger, il faut aller faire un tour chez l'ordre du phœnix.

-L'ordre du phœnix ? Traître ! Cria Angelina.

Severus jeta un sort qui fit taire la jeune femme.

-Si j'étais vous, je me la fermerais petit insolente ! S'emporta Severus.

-Mais l'ordre... Ils ne sont pas contre vous depuis que vous aviez tué Dumbledore ? Demanda Drago.

-Peut-être... mais si c'est pour miss Granger, ils m'écouteront, dit-il.

¤(Pas sûr... )¤

Severus transplana avec Drago et Angelina juste avant que Lucius n'entre dans la chambre. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans la demeure de l'ordre, le trio fut accueillit par une dizaine de baguettes devant leurs visages.

-Que c'est bon de se sentir aimé, dit sarcastiquement Severus.

-Et merde.. Je veux parler à Potter ! Dit Malefoy.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'il voudrait parler avec toi ?

-C'est à propos de Granger, dit-il

-Hermione ? Cria une voix qui provenait des marches.

Harry rentra dans la pièce accompagné de Ron et Ginny.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Ron lorsqu'ils virent qu'Hermione n'était pas avec eux.

-Elle est en petite visite chez Voldemort... sans doute en train de boire du thé, dit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous avez amené Hermione chez Voldemort ! S'exclama Harry, rouge de rage.

-Pas du tout elle s'y est rendu de son plein gré, dit Drago.

-Quoi ? Comment cela ? Demanda Remus.

Drago raconta toute l'histoire, mais vraiment tout et eut un grand plaisir lorsqu'il vit les faces quand il raconta leur petite romance nocturne.

-Alors... elle est en danger... dit Harry. Il faut aller la sauver ! Dit Harry en se levant.

-Tu ne m'as pas bien écouté Potter, je dis que tu peux y laisser ta peau stupidement et de mettre la vie d'Hermione en danger ! Dit Drago.

-Qu'es-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Ron.

-Drago à raison Weasley, j'ai du concocté une potion qui donne l'élution de son ancien lui quand il était à ses jeunes jours, il a un plan pour Granger et s'il voit que tu débarques pour le vaincre, il la tuera sans pitié, dit Severus.

-Et la potion qui effacera toute la mémoire d'Hermione pour de bon ? Lui aviez-vous donné ? Demanda Minerva.

-... Lucius croit que oui, mais en réalité je ne lui avait pas donné le bon gobelet, dit Drago.

-Mais... tu as bu la potion à sa place ? Demanda Ron.

-Mais oui Weasley... je me serai effacé la mémoire, dit sarcastiquement Drago.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent de honte.

-J'ai fait semblant de boire mon verre, en vérité je n'ai rien absorbé... Je n'aurais pas osé faire cela à Hermione, dit Drago.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous fait dire que l'on doit te croire ? Demanda Ginny.

-Weaslette, quand tu auras l'âge de comprendre, on t'expliquera, pour l'instant laisse parler les adultes, dit Drago avec un regard perçant. Écoutez tout ce que je veux c'est voir Hermione... vivante, rajouta-t-il.

-Et nous attaquerons dès ce soir, dit Minerva.

-Qu'es-ce que nous faisons de cette fille ? Demanda Remus en pointant Angelina.

-On la rend au ministère de la magie, Azkaban n'est plus sûr pour les partisans de Voldemort dit Minerva.

Pendant qu'ils organisèrent comment ils allèrent procéder, Hermione était toujours en conversation avec Voldemort.

-Quand j'étais à l'école de sorcellerie, j'étais le plus brillant des élèves. J'ai entendu dire que tu l'étais toi aussi, dit Tom avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas... je ne me rappelle pas, dit Hermione.

(Excellant)

-Comme c'est dommage... J'espère que tu recouvreras la mémoire bientôt, dit-il avec un faux sourire d'encouragement.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Viens c'est l'heure de souper, il commence à être assez tard, dit Tom en se relevant et en invitant Hermione en lui tendant la main. Celle-ci la prit et se releva. Il prirent place sur une petite table en rond qui était située devant une cheminée, qui servait de lumière. Pendant qu'ils soupèrent, Voldemort regarda les manières d'Hermione et ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin au grossier maintien de ses ustensiles quand Hermione coupa un morceau de son steak. Il se releva et vint se mettre en arrière d'elle. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses mains.

-Regarde bien... Tu prends ta fourchette comme ceci et tu bouges ton couteau comme cela, dit Voldemort en faisant les mouvements avec elle. Maintenant tu es une experte dans la façon de tenir ces ustensiles, rajouta-t-il dans les oreilles de la jeune fille.

Hermione sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Quelque chose en elle lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

-Hum... merci, chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est un plaisir, dit Voldemort en relâchant la jeune fille et en retournant à sa place.  
Il regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle n'était pas confortable. Il commença à se douter de quelque chose, car jamais le charme de Tom Jedusor n'avait fait sentir quelqu'un mal à l'aise.

-... Dis-moi Hermione... Qu'éprouves-tu envers le jeune Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa réaction.

En se rappelant de ce que Drago lui avait dit, Hermione garda son calme et ne laissa rien paraître.

-Rien, si ce n'est qu'une simple amitié, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son verre de vin rouge. Elle fit une grimace lorsque le liquide tomba sur sa langue.

-... J'ose croire que tu n'aies pas habitué au vin ? Demanda Voldemort plus qu'amusé.

-Non en effet, dit-elle en déposant sa coupe sur la table.

Après le souper, Voldemort entraîna Hermione dans une pièce qui laissait voir le ciel étoilé grâce au plafond fait en verre. Hermione regarda le ciel intensément en pensant à Drago.

(Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ?)

Voldemort vint en arrière de la jeune femme.

-À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans son oreille.

-À rien d'important... j'étais seulement attirée vers le ciel étoilé, dit-elle.

Sans prévenir, Hermione sentit des lèvres se posé sur son cou. Elle allait se retourner mais elle fut arrêtée par Tom.

-Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses joues se rougir de honte à la pensé que ce geste trahissait Drago.

(Pourtant... il m'a bien trahit... Non... je ne peux pas tout de même)

Hermione sentit ses épaules tremblées un peu lorsqu'une des mains descendit le long de son bras jusqu'à sa taille et que l'autre main se plaça sur sa nuque. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il enleva le collier en ruban de son cou. Voldemort allait l'embrasser dans le cou lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui l'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ça ? Demanda Tom en posant son doigt à la place dont il parlait. Hermione reconnu l'endroit de la marque de Drago et ne pu répondre tellement qu'elle était nerveuse.

-Répond ! Dit-il en enfonçant un peu son doigt dans son cou.

Hermione retenu un cri et laissa échappé une plainte de douleur.

-C'est... c'est...

-Une marque de Drago ? Demanda Tom en sentant sa colère le gagner.

-..N...Non... dit-elle.

-N'essaye pas de le protéger ! Cria-t-il en la retournant vers lui. Hermione vit le jeune homme changer de plus en plus en un homme à l'allure de Serpent.

Les yeux de l'homme avaient une fente dans chacune et ils avaient une couleur de sang. Les cheveux du jeune homme qu'elle voyait avant s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à une tête chauve. Le nez était devenu deux crevasses noires et une langue fendu à la pointe sortit pour toucher le visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentit son sang se glacer et elle sentit une douleur lui transpercer le cou lorsque les ongles de l'homme devinrent plus long et pointus. La peau de l'homme devint blanche et Hermione ne pu s'empêché d'échapper un cri de terreur. Tom ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur.

-Merde, dit-il lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait repris son apparence lorsque sa colère fut levée.  
Il jeta la jeune femme sur le plancher et vint la tenir au sol par le cou qui serra un peu pour ne pas trop l'étouffer. Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Pourquoi ? ... qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hermione avec des yeux terrifiés.

-Ça na pas d'importance... Tu es à moi ! Tu m'entends ? À moi ! Cria-t-il.

Il se pencha sur elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en lui serrant un sein. Hermione cria de douleur et commença à pleurer. Elle essaya de se débattre et vint pour lui donner un coup sur la tête mais elle stoppa sec. Elle regarda sa main et remarqua la forme d'un anneau apparaître. Comme dans un film que l'on avançait, Hermione revit sa vie se dérouler devant ses yeux et elle finit par se rappeler de tout.

-V...Voldemort, dit-elle.

Celui-ci leva la tête à toute vitesse et regarda la jeune femme. En voyant les yeux remplis de colère d'Hermione il fit un sourire en coin.

-Ah je vois que Drago ne t'as pas fait boire la potion. Bon retour parmi nous sang de bourbe, dit-il méchamment.

-Dégagez de mon corps, dit-elle avec une voix menaçante.

-Tu n'es pas en position de faire la méchante, Hermione et surtout quand tu es seule avec moi, dit-il.

-Ne m'appelez pas Hermione et pour la dernière fois retirez-vous de mon corps ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle reçut une gifle sur la joue, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté.

-Là, c'est toi qui m'as dit de t'appeler par ton nom ma douce, dit Voldemort dans l'oreille de la brunette.

Il lui tourna la tête vers lui avec ses deux mains et la regarda un instant.

-C'est dommage que tu es retrouvée la mémoire... quel gaspillage de devoir te tuer, dit-il en en serrant ses mains sur sa tête.

Hermione poussa un cri de douleur. Voldemort prit place et allait lui briser le cou lorsqu'il fut projeté loin de Granger.

-Hermione ! S'écria Potter.

-Harry, Ron cria Hermione en se laissant enlacer par ses deux amis.

-On voit que l'on est arrivé juste à temps... Ça va miss Granger ? Demanda Severus en regardant la jeune femme.

Hermione fit un signe de tête positif et elle soupira de soulagement du fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

-Hermione, tu nous as manqué, dit Ron en lui flattant le dos amicalement.

-Hermione.. Dit une voix qu'Hermione reconnue comme celle de Drago.

Elle se rappela l'aventure et les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti avec lui, mais elle se rappela de ce matin aussi et elle sentit son cœur se briser encore une fois. Elle détourna son regard de Drago et regarda loin devant elle. Celui-ci sentit une peine l'envahir.

-Hermione... Écoute à propos de ce matin...

-Potter ! Cria un Voldemort plus qu'en colère. Il se releva et dirigea sa baguette vers Harry.

Avant que celui-ci pu faire quoique ce soit, il se fit entourer par l'ordre du phœnix qui apparut tout alentour de lui.

-On ne bouge plus ! Cria Minerva en regardant Voldemort avec un regard rempli de haine.

-Ah... chère Minerva... cela fait un bail, dit Voldemort en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Riddle, je te conseil de garder le silence et de ne pas résister si tu ne veux pas finir sur le sol, raide mort.

Voldemort promena son regard partout et tomba sur Severus et Drago.

-Severus, Drago... Je suis très désappointé de voir où tiens votre loyauté... vous me répugnez, Crevez ! S'écria Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette.

Avant que celui-ci n'est pu faire l'Avada Kedavra, il en reçu une dizaine d'autres sur lui.  
Il s'écroula sur le sol le regard sans vie qui regardait Hermione. Celle-ci sentit un frison la parcourir lorsqu'elle regarda le cadavre devant elle. Elle était sur que les yeux de Voldemort les regardaient. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'elle les voie la suivrent.

-Hermione, dit Remus, qui vint en arrière d'elle pour la consoler en lui mettant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le loup-garou et ne vit pas la silhouette de Voldemort se décomposer en poussière telle un démon et se jeter sur elle. L'âme ténébreuse de Voldemort ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étouffer ou autre chose, non, il lui entra dans le corps tel un esprit en possédant un autre. L'ordre qui fut autant surpris qu'Hermione se jetèrent tous sur elle.

-Hermione ! Dit Ron en la secouant.

-Hermione ! Cria Harry.

-Laissez la respirer ! Dit Minerva en éloignant tout le monde de la jeune fille.

Hermione, qui était étendu sur le dos, releva le haut du corps en le courbant tel un mort vivant. Sa tête tomba en avant et elle se balança de chaque côté lentement tel un serpent dansant au son d'une musique envoûtante. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les membres de l'ordre remarquèrent les yeux noirs embrumés, qui se tachèrent de sang.

-Tuez-la ! S'écria Severus.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Cria Drago.

-Je vous ai dit de la tuer maintenant ! S'écria-t-il.

-Rogue, là tu pousse trop ! S'énerva Remus.

-Fait moi confiance, dit-il en regardant Drago.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Hermione qui s'était relevée sans avoir eu besoin d'utiliser ses bras pour se soutenir. Elle regarda l'ordre et lâcha un cri inhumain qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'ils ne connaissent. Ce corps prit une position d'attaque, elle alla se jeter sur la première personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, qui se trouvait être nul autre que Ginny.

-Avada Kedavra ! S'écria une voix.

Hermione fut projetée sur le sol et ne bougea plus. L'ordre se tourna vers Harry qui avait la baguette encore en position. Il était paralysé, il se demandait comment il avait pu faire une telle chose à son amie. Drago s'avança vers Hermione, mais il s'arrêta en voyant une lueur s'élever de son corps. La lueur était une petit boule de couleur blanche qui laissait derrière lui de la vapeur multicolore. (Ceux qui connaisse Final Fantasy X-2 reconnaîtront peut-être ce que j'essaie de décrire... sinon allez voir sur ce site http/ ecran/galerie 1/FinalFantasyX-225231024.jpg c'est toujours mieux avec la vraie image dans l'esprit )

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce regardèrent la boule de couleur. Bientôt d'autres du corps d'Hermione sortirent et se promenèrent dans les airs. Deux de ces lueurs vinrent danser autour d'Harry. Il comprit que c'était l'âme de ses parents qui étaient enfin libérés du sort de Voldemort.

Les lueurs disparurent en se dissipant peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit de nouveau éclairée par la clairté du ciel étoilé et du quart de lune. Drago qui lui avait toujours gardé son attention sur Hermione remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il courut vers elle et se laissa tomber sur le sol maladroitement. Il souleva la tête d'Hermione et lui flatta la joue avec sa main.

-Hermione...

Severus rejoint Drago et s'accroupie. Il prit le poignet de la fille et rechercha son pouls. Il sourit à Drago lorsqu'il en le sentit.

-Elle est vivante Drago, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Severus.

-Mais... mais je lui ai lancé le sort de la mort, dit Harry.

-Non, ce que tu as tué était le mal qu'habitait Voldemort. En le tuant la première fois, tu as tué Tom Riddle, héritier de Salazar Serpentard, mais là tu as tué Voldemort. Une âme démoniaque qui à prit le dessus sur la conscience de Tom. Hermione n'a pas été victime de quoique ce soit, sauf que quelqu'un lui a emprunté son corps, expliqua Severus.

-Merci, dit Harry en regardant son ancien professeur.

Severus se sentit mal à l'aise en recevant un remerciement de Potter.

-Je ne l'ai pas faite pour toi, mais pour Drago, dit celui-ci.

-Merci tout de même, dit Ron à son tour.

-Peu importe, grogna le maître des potions.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux et vit les yeux gris de Drago. Elle se retira de ses bras et s'éloigna de lui un peu.

-Ne me touche pas Malefoy, dit-elle avec du mal.

-Mais... Hermione... dit-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas Hermione, dit-elle en se relevant et en s'éloignant vers Harry.

Drago sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se retourna et marmonna qu'il irait au ministère plaider contre son père.

-Severus, peux-tu m'emmener chez moi s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas sécuritaire, tu viens chez moi, dit-il.

-Mais ma mère ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais aller la chercher... tu enverras un message à ton père disant que tu es allé coucher chez l'un de tes amis, dit Severus.

Drago fit un signe de tête, il se retourna un peu la tête pour regarder une dernière fois Hermione et il lui tourner le dos.

Drago fit un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé et il s'accrocha à Severus qui le fit transplaner chez lui.

Harry qui assista à l'échange entre Drago et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne s'embrassaient pas ou autre chose, car d'après l'histoire qu'il lui avait conté, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et maintenant elle faisait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Il décida de faire un petit tour chez Severus demain pour parler à Drago.

Pour l'instant il se tourna et partit avec l'ordre accompagné d'Hermione.

Arrivé dans les quartiers de l'ordre du phœnix, ils allèrent tous se coucher, mais Harry amena Hermione pour être sur qu'il ne lui arriverait rien d'autre. Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre Harry la quitta pour allez se coucher, mais avant qu'il referme la porte il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda.

-... Comment tu as fait pour te rappeler de tout ? Demanda-t-il.

Comme réponse, Hermione leva la main où l'anneau apparu grâce à la clarté du ciel étoilé de sa chambre. Harry sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire grâce à leur amitié.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui Harry, ne t'en fait plus pour moi, dit-elle.

Il fit un signe de tête et sorti pour aller ce coucher.

Hermione se coucha à son tour et regarda vers le ciel. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur sa joue et elle s'endormit en pleurant.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva et alla voir Harry en bas dans la cuisine.

-Harry ? Demanda celle-ci.

-Oui quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourrais-tu aller chercher mes affaires chez Malefoy quand tout sera terminé ? Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir, dit-elle en regardant le sol tout en jouant avec les manches de son chandail de laine noir.

-Oui bien sûr... Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

Je rentre chez moi, dit-elle en se retournant et en allant faire ses adieux à tout le monde. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée, mais elle fut arrêtée par Harry.

-Hermione pendant ton absence, tu n'as pas reçu cette lettre, dit Harry en lui tendant la sienne.

Hermione prit la lettre et la lue.

_Cher Harry Potter, ancien étudiant de Poudlard._

_  
Vous êtes invité au palais de cristal pour recevoir votre diplôme et vos droits d'exercer de la magie peut importe où. Prenez note, que la date est le 19 juillet et que vous devez être vêtu d'une robe de soirée pour sorcier. Vous êtes permis d'accompagner une cavalière quelconque._

_  
Merci de votre attention._

_  
Cordialement, le ministre de la Magie, Charles Waren Boutduc._

Hermione replia la lettre et la rendit à Harry, j'y serais, dit-elle et elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Gare de Londres, dit-elle et elle apparut dans un magasin abandonné, qui se situé à côté de la gare de Londres.

Elle sortit de la ruine et appela un taxi. C'était la place la plus proche de chez elle, où elle pouvait apparaître. Lorsqu'elle fut dans un taxi, il se mit à pleuvoir et Hermione regarda avec nostalgie les goûtes de pluie couler sur la vitre du côté passager.

-Où je vous dépose ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-London Street, la cinquième avenue, porte 899, dit Hermione d'une voix monotone.

-Je vois beaucoup de gens, mais jamais des gens avec un air aussi triste... Quelque chose de malheureux c'est produit ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-Oui, de malheureux... marmonna-t-elle.

-Voulez-vous en parler ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Non, merci... Contentez-vous de me conduire chez moi, dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Oui madame, dit-il.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination, elle remarqua que ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison. Elle alla dans la cuisine et remarqua un petit mot qui était déposé sur la table. Elle le prit et le lu.

_Chère Hermione, _

_  
On a apprit la nouvelle... Nous en sommes très désolés. On espère que rien de fâcheux t'es arrivée. Si tu vois ce message, c'est que tu va bien, alors on voulait te dire que nous sommes partis au Mexique pour un petit week-end en amoureux. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop. La maison est à toi, mais ne fait pas une danse avec une centaine de personnes. Fait attention à ne pas faire un feu et fait attention de barrer les portes pour ne pas qu'un voleur ne rentre._

_  
Fait attention à toi ma grande._

_  
J'espère que tu vas bien._

_  
On t'aime._

_  
De maman et papa._

Hermione reposa le message et alla s'asseoir sur un des divans du salon. Elle regarda le décor moderne et relaxant de leur salon en soupirant de désespoir.

(Ma vie est nulle)

Drago était dans la douche en laissant l'eau couler sur sa tête pour calmer ses idées. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre que Severus lui avait préparé et fit un cri de fille en apercevant les yeux d'Harry sur lui.

-Dirige tes yeux ailleurs Potter, je n'accepte pas l'idée qu'un gars regarde mon corps ! Cria -t-il en lançant un vieux chandail qui était étalé en torchon sur l'un des bureaux de sa chambre.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas venu pour te voir nu, je voulais te parler d'Hermione, dit Harry en se retournant.

-Que veux-tu savoir Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas te voir, si tu dis que vous êtes un couple ?

-Étions, marmonna Drago.

-Pourquoi étions ? Demanda Harry.

-Elle a vu Angelina sur moi entrain de m'embrasser, le matin après la nuit qu'on a eu ensemble, dit Drago.

-Attend, tu as joué dans le dos d'Hermione ? S'emporta Harry en se retourna.

-Retourne-toi ! Crétin... Non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez toi et Hermione. J'ai cru que c'était Hermione qui m'embrassait pour me réveiller et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux c'était Angelina et Hermione avait assisté à la scène. J'ai tenté de m'excuser et elle n'a rien voulu savoir, tu l'as bien vu de tes yeux. Crétin, avec des lunettes comme les tiennes, tu es sensé voir en triple ! Cria Drago.

-Crétin toi-même, chiala Harry à voix basse. Alors, pourquoi ne persistes-tu pas ?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment l'approcher sans qu'elle m'ignore ou me tourne le dos, grogna-t-il.

-Attire son attention avec quelque chose, dit Harry.

-Ah oui ? Et avec quoi le malin ? Demanda Drago en envoyant un regard perçant à Harry.

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Improvise, c'est toi qui es amoureux, non ? Dit Harry en sentant sa colère monter.

-... Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Drago.

-Ah bon ? Il faut bien une première à toute, c'est un miracle, dit sarcastiquement Harry.

- Tu ne m'aide pas trop Potter, dit Drago en serrant des dents.

-Es-ce qu'Hermione à une chanson préférée ? Demanda Drago.

-Euh... oui attend... c'est quoi le titre déjà ?... Ah oui, elle n'arrête pas de l'écouter c'est: I still Haven't found what I'm looking for de U2, dit Harry.

-... C'est qui ça U2 ?

-C'est un groupe moldu, dit Harry en se frottant le front.

-Connais-tu les paroles ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, dit Harry.

-apprends-moi la chanson, dit Drago. S'il te plait, dit Drago.

-D'accord, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Lorsque Drago su par cœur la chanson, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre vers une cheminée. Il cria chemin de traverse et disparu dans les flammes en laissant un Harry Potter seul et surprit dans sa chambre.

Drago apparut sur le chemin de traverse et il se dirigea vers un fleuriste.

-Je veux des centaines et des centaines de roses rouges pour aujourd'hui et sur-le-champ ! Cria-t-il à la dame derrière le comptoir.

Celle-ci recula et fit des yeux ronds en entendant la demande du jeune homme.

-Euh... Combien en réalité ? Demanda-t-elle.

-1000 roses dans des vases en pur cristal et je les veux d'ici une heure, dit sérieusement Drago en déposant sur le comptoir une grosse pile d'argent.

-J'aimerais être la personne qui les recevrait, dit la vendeuse en prenant l'argent.

-C'est au nom de Drago Malefoy, je voudrais qu'ils soit arrivés avec et placés sur le terrain de London Street, la cinquième avenue, porte 899, pour trois heures, dit Drago et il sortit.

Il alla dans une boutique d'organisation spéciale et commanda des musiciens pour trois heures à la même adresse et donna le titre de la musique qu'il voudrait entendre par l'orchestre.

-Je n'aurais aucun besoin d'un chanteur, dit-il en sortant.

¤(Ah que c'est avantageux d'être un Malefoy)¤

Pendant le temps qui restait, Drago répéta la chanson et la répéta. Il ne sut jamais que sa mère et Severus le regardaient dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre. Lorsqu'il fut temps que Drago parte, Narcissa prit un appareil photo et le suivit là où il était allé. Elle prit une position cachée et regarda la scène qui allait se produire devant elle.

Drago regarda si tout était bien placé et que les musiciens soient prêts pour qu'il puisse commencer à chanter.

Hermione était couchée sur son lit au deuxième étage et elle entendit une chanson s'élever, dehors devant sa maison. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Elle remarqua un jardin de roses étalées sur sa pelouse et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour mieux voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle vit Drago debout au milieu des fleurs habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une blouse blanche, trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie qui tombait toujours. Drago s'éclaircit la voix et commença à chanter.

I have climbed the highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you  
I have run I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
these city walls  
Only to be with you

But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in her fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire

I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone

But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for  
I believe in the Kingdom Come  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
bleed into one   
But yes I'm still running.

You broke the bonds  
You loosened the chains  
You carried the cross  
And my shame  
And my shame  
You know I believed it

But I still haven't found   
What I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for

( En Français :  
Je suis monté aux montagnes les plus hautes  
J'ai passé en courant dans les champs   
Seulement pour être avec toi  
Seulement pour être avec toi  
J'ai couru, j'ai rampé  
J'ai mesuré ces murailles  
Seulement pour être avec toi  
Mais je ne trouvais pas toujours  
Ce que je cherche  
Mais je ne trouvais pas toujours  
Ce que je cherche  
J'ai embrassé des lèvres de miel  
Senti la guérison dans ses bouts du doigt  
Il a brûlé comme le feu  
Ce désir de combustion  
J'ai ai parlé avec la langue des anges  
J'ai tenu la main d'un diable  
C'était chaud pendant la nuit   
J'étais froid comme une pierre  
Mais je ne trouvais pas toujours  
Ce que je cherche  
Mais je ne trouvais pas toujours   
Ce que je cherche  
Je crois en Royaume Viennent  
Alors toutes les couleurs saigneront dans un  
Mais oui je cours toujours.  
Tu as brisé les liens  
Tu as desserré les chaînes  
Tu as porté la croix  
Et ma honte  
Et ma honte  
Tu savais que je l'ai cru  
Mais je ne trouvais pas toujours  
Ce que je cherche  
Mais je ne trouvais pas toujours   
Ce que je cherche)

Hermione sentit des larmes lui couler le long des joues encore une autre fois. Elle regarda Malefoy et la rivière de roses ainsi que l'orchestre qui disparut à la fin de la chanson.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago fit un sourire en s'apercevant qu'elle prendrait le temps de l'écouter.

¤(Potter avait raison pour une fois)¤

-Hermione, laisse moi t'expliquer le malentendu d'hier matin. Je croyais que c'était toi qui étais venu me réveiller avec un baiser, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai vu Angelina à la place de toi, je me suis sentit plus que dégoûté par le baiser. Il ne voulait rien dire, car je dirigeais mon amour à la mauvaise personne. Si j'avais vu que c'était Angelina avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse je l'aurais repoussé sans hésiter. Si quelqu'un fait une erreur monumentale dans sa vie, eh bien ce fut celle-ci pour moi. Hermione... je t'aime et je ne voudrais avoir personne d'autre dans ma vie à part toi. Et si tu me refuses... je ne saurais plus quoi faire de ma vie, si ce n'est que de me lamenter tout le long de mon existence, dit Drago en regardant le sol à la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione n'en revint pas, Drago Malefoy venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Elle essuya quelques larmes et fit un sourire sincère. Elle ferma sa fenêtre et Drago cru qu'elle ne voulut plus rien savoir de lui. Il allait s'en aller lorsque Hermione sortit pieds nus dehors sous la pluie.

-Es-ce vrai que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle les joues rougies.

-Définitivement et passionnément, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione ne su pas trop quoi faire à part sauter au cou de Malefoy. Celui-ci fut surprit, mais il se reprit vite avec un sourire. Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer. Pendant que les deux amoureux passèrent un moment de pur bonheur, ils ne surent jamais que Narcissa Malefoy prit une photo magique de ce moment.

Hermione et Drago passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps à s'embrasser sous la pluie, jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione entraîne Drago dans sa maison et jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quelques semaines après, Hermione se rendit au manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle aperçu Narcissa manger son déjeuner accompagner de Severus, qui était entrain de lire un journal dans la place de Lucius Malefoy, qui séjournait maintenant dans la toute nouvelle prison que le gouvernement avait mis en place. Cette prison fut entre les mains de l'ordre du phœnix qui travaillait en tant que gardien de surveillance au lieu des Détraqueurs. Avec l'aide de Drago et de Severus, ils purent enfermés tous les mangemorts de Voldemort.

-Hermione ! Trésor ! Quelle surprise agréable, dit Narcissa.

-Bonjour Narcissa, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Hermione s'approcha de la future madame Rogue et lui chuchota sa nouvelle.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Narcissa.

-Parfaitement, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-AHHH ! Severus, vite ! Finis de lire ton journal et viens avec moi ! Il faut que j'aille magasiner, dit Narcissa en mangeant à une vitesse incroyable.

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Lorsqu'elle le vit en train de s'habiller, elle lui sauta dessus.

-Drago ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! S'écria Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Quelle est-elle ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Monsieur Malefoy... vous allez être papa, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Non ? Tu veux dire ? ...

-... Drago es-ce que tu pleures ? Demanda une Hermione plus qu'amusée en descendant de son dos.

Il se tourna et tomba à genoux. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura des milliers de mercis. Hermione ferma les yeux et entoura la tête de Drago tendrement en souriant.

...

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas dit à ma mère ? Dit Drago.

-Si, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non... gémit Malefoy en pensant que sa mère était déjà en route pour les boutiques pour remplir une nouvelle garde-robe de vêtements, produits et jouets pour bébé.

...

-Narcissa, tu ne sais même pas si cela va être une fille ou un garçon, se plaignit Severus en tenant dans ses bras une montagne de vêtements pour bébé, autant fille que garçon.

-Et alors ? Ils vont en faire d'autre et même plusieurs autres et je vais être une grand-mêre comblée avec des centaines d'enfant qui courront autour de moi, dit Narcissa avec des étoiles dans les yeux en imaginant ce jour.

Severus se frappa le front en signe de découragement, ce qui fit tomber le linge pour bébé.

-Severus, fait attention ! OH ! Regarde comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama Narcissa en sortant du magasin pour ce rendre dans l'autre d'en face en laissant Severus seul avec la pile de linge.

Il se tourna vers la vendeuse qui le regardait avec un air qui lui disait qu'il était mieux de payer. En se sentant embarrassé, il donna l'argent et sortit avec une vingtaine de sacs pour se rendre dans l'autre magasin. À peine fut-il rentré que Narcissa sorti et laissa une pile de jouets et de toutous pour bébé sur le comptoir de la vendeuse. Severus avait le goût de crier, de se déshabiller et de courir dans la ville telle un fou.

-Arg ! Je n'aime pas le magasinage !

-Viens ma chérie, dit une femme qui entraîna sa petite fille loin du drôle de monsieur.

Il donna l'argent et ressortit avec une bonne quarantaine de sacs dans la main et il passa toute la journée avec beaucoup de mal à suivre une Narcissa, qui n'arrêtait pas de chanter les mots « Grand-mère ».

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

En espérant qu'il était assez long lol

Il va y avoir un petit épilogue bientôt

La musique est I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR (U2) et c'est moi qui la traduite... alors... cela se peut que quelque mots ne soit pas à cent pour cent bon.

Alors n'oubliez pas mes reviews okido

Merci à vous tous !

**Et un gros merci à malfoyhermy pour la correction de ma fic T'es super !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Hope **: loll Contente que cela ta plu, voilà le petit épilogue qui a encore prit un éternité a être posté, je suis désolé pour tout ce temps d'attente pour un épilogue Merci pour le review.

**Bloody Crow **: loll Quoi ? tu regrètes qu'il ne l'aille pas violé ? lol Je plaisante Je suis contente que tu as aimé et voilà l'épilogue avec plusieurs semaine de retard lol Merci beaucoup pour le review !

**laura **: Hihi, ben tu as vue la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue Merci pour le review !

**hermy.67 **: HiHIHI MERCI MERCI ! Ouais je vais essayer d'en faire une autre... En fait, je suis déjà en train d'en écrire une... mais j'ai peur que ce soit n'importe quoi... En tout cas ! Je vais essayer et si vous n'aimez pas, je l'enlèverais. En fait, je suis en train d'en écrire DEUX lol une avec Hermione/Drago et l'autre avec Hermione/Voldemort/Tom Riddle Merci beaucoup pour le review et voilà l'épilogue !

**'tite mione **: AHHHHH Tu va voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, la patience est une vertu loll Merci pour le review géniale et voilà l'épilogue !

**Evans Mary **: Loll j'espère que c'était long loll j'en avait les doigts engourdie lolll Merci pour le merveilleux review et voilà l'épilogue

**moggliesmad **: loll Merci énormément, je suis contente que cela ta plu Merci pour le review et voilà l'épilogue !

**dragomalefoy93 **: Nah comme j'ai dit, je n'ai pas reçu ton email msn... donc... Cela me ferais énormément plaisir de pourvoir entretenir une conversation avec toi et de répondre à toute les petites questions qui trottent dans ta tête Mais cela serais mieux avec ton adresse msn Merci pour le review et voilà l'épilogue !

**Foufie **: Loll Contente de voir que c'était drôle la fin Merci pour ton review et voilà l'épilogue !

**méo **: Mais non voyons, il n'y a pas de problème, je ne t'en veux pas Pour ce qui est de ma futur fic, je vais attendre que j'aille plusieurs chapitre de déjà produit. Tout pour pas vous faire attendre Merci infiniment pour ton review !

**Disclaimer **: Puff... Vous connaissez la chanson, rien ne m'appartient TT

(Pensée Hermione)  
¤(Pensée Drago)¤

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione était entrain de plier du linge sur son lit drapé de couvertures de plûmes blanches. Elle plaça le dernier morceau de linge dans une commode en bois, lorsque la sonnette sonna. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle descendit du plus vite qu'elle pu vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de descendre les marches elle se fit arrêter par son mari.

-Fais attention mon amour, tu n'es pas en état de courir ! S'emporta Drago.

-Désolée, mais je suis tellement contente que ta mère vienne faire une visite, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

-Arg, mais Hermione elle vient presque à tous les jours, se plaignit Drago.

-Oui, je sais... Mais je l'adore ta mère, dit Hermione.

Drago sourit et embrassa sa femme. Un frappement à la porte leurs remirent les idées en place. Hermione se dégagea de son mari et alla répondre à la porte.

-Bonjour, Narcissa, Severus, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-C'était long, votre maison n'est pourtant pas si grande miss Granger, dit Severus.

-C'est madame Malefoy, marmonna Hermione.

-Severus, n'agasse pas ma belle-fille, réprimanda Narcissa. Hermione ! Rajouta-t-elle en enlaçant la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, madame Malefoy, dit Hermione en serrant plus.

-Et comment va ma petite Flora, dit-elle en s'agenouillant et en flattant doucement le ventre d'Hermione.

Narcissa exprima un grand sourire lorsqu'elle sentit le ventre d'Hermione bouger.

-Elle va très bien, une vrai boule énergétique, dit Hermione.

-Tu veux toucher Severus ? Dit Narcissa en regardant son mari.

-Voyons Narcissa, dit Severus plus qu'embarrassé.

Il contourna les femmes et alla rejoindre Drago. Narcissa, elle, se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se releva et les deux femmes allèrent s'assoire dans la cour.

-Voulez-vous un verre de limonade ? Demanda Hermione en regardant la mère de Drago.

-Oui avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Hermione prit le pichet de limonade froide qui reposait sur la table et en versa dans deux verres.

-Voilà, dit-elle en donnant un verre à Narcissa.

-Merci ma chère... Alors... Où sont mes deux petits anges ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Il son en train de jouer quelque part, dit Hermione.

-Maman ! Maman ! Damien m'a poussé ! Dit une petite fille en pleurant, qui tirait sur la robe de maternité de sa mère.

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle est tombée toute seule, dit un petit Garçon aux cheveux bruns lisses et aux yeux gris métalliques.

-Damien, Isis, vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre quelques minutes, dit Hermione en prenant sa baguette et en guérissant l'égratignure de sa petite fille.

Damien imita les plaintes de sa sœur, celle-ci, frustrée, alla taper son frère sur le bras.

-Damien, Isis ! Ce ne sont pas des manière à faire devant sa grand-mère ! S'emporta Hermione.

Les deux enfants regardèrent leur mère et dirigèrent ensuite leur regard sur la dame, qui était assise à côté d'Hermione.

-Grand-mère !

-Grand-mère !

-Mes petits ! Dit Narcissa en prenant les deux enfants dans ses bras. Alors Isis... ton frère n'est pas trop méchant avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle à la petite fille aux longs cheveux blond platine vagués et aux yeux brun cannelle.

-Si ! Il n'arrête pas, il me tire les cheveux, il me pousse, il fait du mal à mes poupées ! Dit Isis en pointant du doigt son frère.

-Tu sais, s'il t'agasse comme cela, c'est parce qu'il t'aime, dit sa grand-mère.

-Ouach ! C'est pas vrai ! Cria Damien en croisant ses bras.

-Vous savez, votre mère et votre père ne s'aimaient pas quand ils étaient plus jeunes, dit Narcissa.

-C'est vrai maman ? Demanda Isis en regardant sa mère.

Hermione regarda sa petite fille de cinq ans avec beaucoup d'affection.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione.

- Alors, de quoi on parle ? Demanda Drago en embrassant sa femme sur la tête.

-Papa es-ce vrai que toi et maman vous ne vous aimiez pas avant ? Demanda Damien.

-Bien sûr, mais pour des raisons stupides, dit Drago en massant les épaules de sa femme.

Isis débarqua des genoux de sa grand-mère et tendit les bras vers son père. Celui-ci n'hésita pas et la prit. Damien fit de même, mais tendit la main à son père. Les trios alla marcher dans le jardin et leur père leur expliqua les plantes qu'ils possédaient. En effet, ils en apprenaient chaque jour avec leur deux parents, qui faisait en sort que le monde des sorciers ne soient plus un mystère pour eux. Hermione regarda avec des yeux tendres son mari et ses enfants. Elle vit Drago se pencher un peu avec sa fille toujours dans ses bras et montrer à ses enfants quelque chose sur le bord de la forêt. Narcissa remarqua que son fils avait un regard détendu et heureux.

-Merci, Hermione, dit Narcissa.

Hermione se retourna et regarda Narcissa avec un regard étonné.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu rends la vie de mon fils tellement plus belle. Il est enfin heureux... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. C'est un soulagement de voir qu'il ne soit pas devenu comme son père, dit Narcissa avec un énorme sourire.

-Cela me fait énormément plaisir... Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, dit Hermione.

-Et j'en suis heureuse... Alors... quand va apparaître la troisième merveille ? Demanda Narcissa en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-D'ici un mois, dit Hermione.

-... Vous allez en faire d'autre, n'es-ce pas ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Humm...

Drago était revenu et avait laissé les enfants jouer et avait entendu la question de sa mère. Il passa à côté d'Hermione pour aller rejoindre Severus et prit grand soin de frôlé Hermione avec sa main. Celle-ci eut un frisson et fit un sourire à Narcissa.

-Bien sûr que oui, dit-elle.

-Parfait... dit Narcissa.

-Madame Malefoy ? Daisy est venu vous dire que le souper est prêt, dit un elfe de maison.

-Merci Daisy, dit Hermione.

-Je croyais que tu étais contre cela ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Oui... mais avec les arguments que Drago ma donné et qu'au moins elle soit payé, j'ai approuvé, expliqua Hermione. Allons manger, rajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord, dit la mère de Drago.

-Isis, Damien ! À table ! Cria Hermione.

Les enfants arrivèrent en courant.

-Allez-vous laver les mains, dit leur mère en regardant comment elles étaient sales.

-Tout de suite maman, viens Isis, dit Damien en prenant la main de sa sœur.

Ils soupèrent ensemble et Hermione eut le plaisir de voir Severus sourire plusieurs fois à cause de ses enfants. Lorsque leurs invités furent partis, Hermione et Drago étaient allés border leurs deux enfants. Hermione avait prit sa petite fille par la main et alla la coucher dans sa chambre qui était décorée couleur pastelle. Sur le mur il y avait une princesse qui dansait avec son prince. Sur un autre mur, il y avait de temps en temps des papillons qui passaient. Hermione coucha sa fille et l'habilla de sa couverture rose pâle. Elle y donna un doux baiser sur le front et lui plaça son toupet sur le côté.

-Bonne nuit mon trésor, dit Hermione.

Elle partit, alluma une lampe qui laissait voir des formes sur le mur et laissa la place à Drago. Elle alla voir son petit garçon de 7 ans et s'approcha de son lit. Elle se pencha et lui donna un bisou sur le front. Elle le regarda et passa sa main dans ses cheveux affectueusement.

-Bonne nuit mon ange, dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit maman, dit-il et il ferma ses yeux pour essayer de dormir.

Hermione sortit et alla rejoindre son mari dans sa chambre.

-Encore une bonne journée de passée, dit Hermione en s'habillant de sa robe de nuit de maternité blanche.

-Pourquoi parais-tu si nostalgique ? Demanda Drago en sortant de leurs toilettes personnelle.

-Ils grandissent vite... Bientôt ils vont aller à l'école pendant plusieurs mois et nous ne les verrons que pendant quelques jours. Et ensuite cela va être le temps de Flora, se plaignit Hermione en s'installant dans son lit.

Drago Ferma la lumière de leur toilette et de leur chambre et alla s'installer avec sa femme. Il pu voir son visage grâce au reflet de la lune. Il déposa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa tendrement.

-Et nous en ferons d'autres et encore d'autres, dit-il avec un sourire.

-... Nous ne pouvons pas toujours en avoir...

-Non... mais dit toi que peut importe leur âge, ils seront toujours nos propres enfants... notre fierté, consola Drago.

-Oui tu as raison, dit Hermione en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Elle s'approcha de Drago et se reposa tranquillement sur son dos. Malefoy, lui, se coucha de côté et posa sa main sur son ventre et s'endormit au rythme des coups de pieds de sa nouvelle petite fille.

-Ma petite flora... chuchota Drago avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

(Plusieurs année après)

-Isis Malefoy, Demanda Ginny Weasley, qui était devenue la nouvelle directrice des Griffondor.

Isis s'installa sur le tabouret et plaça ses longs cheveux blonds platine sur le côté pour qu'ensuite Ginny puisse poser le choixpeau.

-Griffondor ! Hurla le choixpeau.

Isis se leva et alla rejoindre les Griffondors qui n'applaudirent pas avec cœur. Elle sentit son cœur s'alourdir et son bonheur s'évanouir. Elle regarda vers la table des Serpentards et vit son frère la féliciter avec son pouce.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Marie Potter et voilà ma sœur Mia Potter et mon frère Hadrien Potter, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus.

-Isis Malefoy, dit-elle en serrant les mains des trois personnes.

-Mon père est ami avec les Malefoys... tu le connais ? C'est le directeur de cette école, dit Marie avec un grand sourire.

-Si ton père connaît mon père... Comment ce fait-il que l'on ne l'ait jamais rencontré ? Demanda Iris en regardant l'homme qui était assis à la place du directeur de l'école.

-Il est directeur d'une très grande école... il n'a pas beaucoup temps et s'il en a, il le passe avec nous, dit Mia.

-...D'accord... Moi mon père non plus était souvent pas là... mais il passe tout son temps libre avec nous. Quand j'étais petite, mon père passait son temps à se promener avec moi et mon frère et il nous enseignait des milliers de choses... Il est vraiment un bon père passionné, dit-Elle.

-Et ta mère ? Demanda Hadrien.

-Elle est très mouvementée dans son travail... Quoiqu'elle travaille à la maison parce qu'elle est enceinte. Elle travaille pour le ministère, dit Iris.

-Ah bon ? Notre mère c'est celle qui a posé le vieux choixpeau sur ta tête.

-Elle à l'air très gentille, dit Isis.

-Comment se fait-il qu'un Malefoy est atterri dans la maison des lions ? Demanda une brunette sur le côté gauche de Mia.

-C'est vrai... je croyais que les Malefoys étaient tous des sangs purs ainsi que des Serpentards nés, dit un garçon au côté de la brunette.

-Je suis de sang pur... mais ma mère ne l'aie pas et je n'ai rien contre cela. Ma mère m'a dit que c'est le cœur et ce qui a en dedans son âme qui compte, dit Isis en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Ce sont de belles paroles, dit Hadrien avec un sourire.

Isis ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-Ma mère est une personne formidable, dit Isis.

-Dis donc, Ta mère, ta mère ! Suces-tu encore ton pouce tant qu'à cela ? Demanda la brunette.

-Écoutes, je l'aime ma mère et si tu as quelques chose contre elle tu devras passer par moi ! S'emporta Isis.

- Ne l'écoute pas, elle est jalouse parce que tu attires le regard de mon frère, dit Marie avec un clin d'œil.

Isis regarda Hadrien et il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle regarda la brunette et vit qu'elle était rouge de colère. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une chaleur immense l'envahir.

-Comment s'appelle ta mère ? Demanda Mia.

-Hermione Granger Malefoy, dit Isis en prenant une bouchée de ses patates pilées.

-Quoi ? Hermione Granger ? LA Hermione Granger ? Demanda une fille qui était assise à côté de Marie.

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Isis.

-J'en ai tellement entendu parler, elle est fantastique ! Elle a aidé dans la destruction de Tu-sais-qui, elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente ! Mais le plus important, elle a sauvé la vie de mes parents lorsqu'un fou les a prit en otage, dit la fille. Katie Melbell, rajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

-Isis Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Après le souper Isis et ainsi que les trois Potter se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune accompagnés par Katie. Avant qu'ils ne soient sortis de la grande salle, Isis sentit un bras lui entourer le cou. Elle se retourna et vit son frère qui était accompagné de trois autres personnes.

-Alors sœurette, félicitation, dit Damien, il se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs le regarder avec des pommettes rouges comme tout.

-Et comment vous appelez-vous belle demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant la main de la jeune fille.

-Ka...Katie, dit la jeune fille.

-Jolie, nom, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Comment vas-tu vieux ? Dit Hadrien en tapant dans la main de Damien.

-Bien, cela fait bizarre de voir sa petite sœur entrer dans le monde des grands, dit Damien en faisant une petite face innocente en entendant le coup quotidien.

-Crétin ! Je ne suis pas petite ! Dit Isis en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère.

Celui-ci se mit à rire aux éclats. De loin Harry regarda la scène avec sa femme.

- Je suis content de voir que tout va pour le mieux, dit Ginny.

-Oui... Mais... je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir visité Hermione depuis si longtemps...

-Elle ne t'en veut pas voyons... Elle ne t'en voudra jamais, dit Ginny en flattant le dos de son mari.

-Quoique... Hermione à un caractère étonnant parfois... Et elle a une tête de mule incroyable... Elle peut faire peur, dit-il.

Hermione était en train de se balancer sur une chaise berçante en lisant un pour les noms de bébés, lorsqu'elle ne pu retenir un éternuement.

-Ça va mon amour ? Demanda Drago en rentrant dans la pièce avec des dossiers dans la main.

-Oui, oui... Je crois que l'on parle de moi quelque part, dit Hermione en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

Drago regarda Hermione et un sourire sexy se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ce serais normal... Tu es tellement belle, dit Drago.

Hermione se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire rayonnant.

-Drago... arrête de plaisanter, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui posant un baiser sur sa tête.

Il se firent un tendre sourire et s'embrassèrent. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser et Drago retourna à ses dossiers.

Hermione se retourna vers le ciel et flatta son ventre affectueusement. Elle repensa à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait eu et n'en revenait toujours pas d'être la femme de Drago Malefoy. Et elle aspirait à le rendre heureux pour toute sa vie.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Bon ç'a y est ! Fini !  
Ce n'était pas grand chose je sais et j'en suis désolé.  
Mais j'espère que cela vous à tout de même plu !  
Envoyez-moi des reviews   
Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire !

Et un grand merci à **malfoyhermy** pour ses corrections sublimes


End file.
